Love of my life Our trip to NZ
by Lady Solo1
Summary: der anfang der story ist irgendwann morgens um halb vier entstanden. deshalb etwas crazy die ganze sache. geht um zwei girls die nach nz reisen und oh wunder auf einen teil des tt-cast stoßen (*FINISH*)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Diese Story ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir und Selina!  
Die Hauptcharas der FF gehören nicht uns, sondern allein sich selber.  
Schuld daran, dass wir diese Story produziert haben sind viele Schokobons, drei Liter Cola und eine Nacht mit eindeutig zu vielen Stunden.   
Wir hoffen es gefällt euch trotzdem! 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Chapter 1:  


*Jaa!* Sara schmiß die Hände in die Luft und fing an auf der Straße zu tanzen. *Wir sind da. Wir sind in Wellington.* Judith gab sich alle Mühe so auszusehen als ob sie nicht zu ihr gehörte. Gestern Abend waren beide bei ihren Gastfamilien angekommen. Zwei Jahre hatten sie auf diese Reise gespart. Und jetzt liefen sie doch tatsächlich durch Wellington City. *Ich gebe dir genau eine halbe Stunde dich wieder zu beruhigen! Dann treffen wir uns hier wieder. Und wenn du bis dahin nicht wieder normal geworden bist, kannst du die nächsten zwei Monate alleine verbringen.* Judith drehte sich um und war schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. *Blablabla. Dann geh ich eben so lange was essen. Mc Donald's war ja da vorne an der Ecke.* Gesagt, getan.  
Vor ihr in der Schlange stand ein Junge. *Geiler Arsch.* dachte Sara schmunzelnd. *Und die Haare, fast wie Dwayne Cameron. Aber von vorne bestimmt eine Enttäuschung.*   
Gedankenverloren kramte sie in ihrem Portemonnaie zwischen den deutschen Münzen (Euro *nerv*) nach dem Geld mit dem sie ihr Essen bezahlen wollte. Plötzlich fiel ihr eine Münze herunter und rollte davon. Der Junge hetzte hilfsbereit dem Ausreißer hinterher, während Sara sich bückte und die Münze immer noch in ihrer eigenen Umgebung suchte. *Hier bitte, die hast du verloren.* *Danke.* Sara schaute nicht auf und steckte das Geld zurück ins Portemonnaie. *Das ist europäisches Geld, oder? Woher kommst du?* Sara rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt wollte ihr dieser Typ ein Gespräch aufdrängen. Sie schaute auf und wollte ihm eine freundliche aber bestimmte Abfuhr erteilen. Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken als sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand: Dwayne Cameron, neben der tollen Landschaft der einzige Grund, warum sie hier in Neuseeland war. Sie hatte versucht ihrer Mutter irgend etwas von *Sprache lernen* zu erzählen, doch die kannte Saras Tribenitis seit etwa zwei Jahren. Ihrer Meinung nach war das Mädchen reif für eine Therapie, genau wie ihre Freundin Judith. Beide konnten sich sechs Stunden am Stück über Brays und (in Judiths Fall) Lex' Outfits, Liebesleben und Ärsche unterhalten. Saras und Judiths Mütter hatten schließlich konferiert und beschlossen, dass eine Reise nach Neuseeland sinnvoll sei. Bestimmt ließ ihre Begeisterung nach, wenn die beiden merkten, dass es da ganz und gar nicht so war, wie in *The Tribe*. Doch dieser Plan war spätestens jetzt hinfällig geworden.   
Sara musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor sie antworten konnte. *Ich komme aus Deutschland. Ich mache hier eine Sprachreise.* Sara überlegte schnell, dass es besser war, so zu tun, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Bestimmt ergriff Dwayne die Flucht wenn er merkte, dass sie ein Fan war. *Ich bin Sara. Und du?* *Dwayne.* *Darf ich dich auf eine Cola einladen?* Sara staunte über ihren eigenen Mut. Dwayne schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann grinste er. *Wenn dann lade ich dich ein.* Der Junge vor ihnen in der Schlange drehte sich mit einem Seufzer um. Sara stand kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das war Caleb Ross! Caleb lächelte sie an und sagte dann zu Dwayne: *Na, du willst doch nicht etwa unschuldige Touristinnen verführen?* Sara hüstelte. *Erstens ich versehe fast alles was ihr sagt, also könnt ihr nicht über mich reden wenn ich dabei bin und außerdem, so schnell lass ich mich schon nicht verführen.* Sara war erstaunt, dass sie so zwanglos mit ihrem und Judiths Traumboys plaudern konnte; noch dazu auf Englisch.. Judith! Die hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen. Da sah Sara sie, am Schaufenster von Mc Donald's vorbeilaufen. *Judith!* rief sie und winkte wild, doch die hörte sie nicht. 

Ihre Freundin hatte geschlagene zwanzig Minuten am Treffpunkt gewartet. Irgendwann war ihr Blick dann auf die Leuchtreklame des Mc Doofs gefallen. Aha. Wahrscheinlich ging Sara mal wieder ihrer Fresssucht (sie ist nicht fett, sie ißt eben nur gern) nach. Na, der würde sie etwas erzählen. Wutentbrannt betrat sie den Imbiß und sah sich um. Da hockte Sara ja. In ein Gespräch mit zwei Jungen vertieft. Das wurde ja immer besser. Ihre Freundin versetzte sie wegen eines dummen Flirts. Zielstrebig steuerte Judith auf den Tisch zu, an dem die drei saßen und überschwemmte Sara erstmal mit einem Schwall Schimpfwörter. Natürlich auf Deutsch. *Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Neuseeländer aufreißen kannst du noch lange genug.* Nun fiel ihr Blick endlich auf Saras Gesprächspartner. Sie erblasste (was nicht weiter auffiel, da sie sowieso blass wie der Tod auf Socken ist). *Das ist Judith!* Sara überging Judiths Standpauke einfach und bedeutete ihr sich neben sie zu setzen. *Und das sind Dwayne und Caleb.* Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen scharfen Blick zu. Die wusste sofort was los war. Nicht umsonst waren die beiden Seelenverwandt. *Hi! Kommt ihr aus Wellington?* Caleb schüttelte den Kopf. *Wir arbeiten hier.* *Ach, und was macht ihr so?* fragte Sara scheinheilig. *Och, so dies und das.* antwortete Dwayne schnell. Unterm Tisch gab er Caleb einen Stoß. Bloß nicht verraten das sie richtige Fernsehstars waren. Das letzte was sie brauchten waren noch zwei Mädchen die sie nur mochten weil sie berühmt waren. *Wie lange seit ihr schon hier?* wollte Caleb wissen. *Erst seit gestern.* Judith lächelte. *Dann habt ihr also noch gar nichts von der Stadt gesehen?* Sara und sie schüttelten synchron die Köpfe (die Seelenverwandtschaft, ihr wisst schon). *Na das müssen wir aber schleunigst ändern.* Dwayne sprang auf, fasste Sara an der Hand und zog sie in Richtung Tür. Caleb und Judith warfen sich einen verdutzten Blick zu. Dann mussten beide grinsen. *Hinterher!* Keine zwei Minuten später spazierten die vier durch die Wellingtoner City. Dwayne spielte für Sara den Fremdenführer, während Caleb ganz damit beschäftigt war Judith auszufragen.  
Dwayne hatte Saras Hand noch nicht wieder losgelassen was Judith und Caleb breit grinsend zur Kenntnis nahmen. Die beiden deutschen Mädchen merkten bald, dass wo immer sie auch hinkamen alle stehenblieben, mit den Fingern auf sie zeigten und miteinander sprachen. Es gelang den beiden ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von vier tuschelnden Mädchen in ihrem Alter aufzufangen. Was sie hörten war nicht gerade nett:  
*...Schlampen...was für Gesichtsbarracken(was im übrigen gar nicht zutrifft)...die sind bestimmt nicht aus NZ. Niemand würde hier so rumlaufen...was bilden die sich ein...usw.* Doch Sara und Judith überhörten einfach alles. Die waren doch nur neidisch, dass nicht sie mit den geilsten Ärschen Neuseelands durch die Gegend liefen.   
Caleb schaute auf die Uhr. *Oh Scheiße! Es ist schon tierisch spät und das Set liegt am anderen Ende der Stadt. Wir schaffen das niemals pünktlich.* Dwaynes Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an. *Fuck. Wir müssen ja auch noch in die Mask...* Er hustete und hoffte das Judith und Sara von seinem Versprecher nichts gemerkt hatten. *Sorry. Aber wir müssen leider gehen.* Die beiden drückten den Mädchen jeweils noch zwei *Bises* (diese französischen Küßchen zur Begrüßung und Abschied) auf die Wangen und gingen dann schnellen Schrittes davon. Im weggehen drehte sich Dwayne noch mal um. *Morgen haben wir frei. Zur selben Zeit, am selben Ort?* Sara nickte leicht. Bloß nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr sie den nächsten Tag herbeisehnte.   


Nachdem die beiden Jungen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, drehte sie erst richtig auf. Sie fing schon wieder an auf der Straße zu tanzen. Selbst ein scharfer Blick von Judith konnte sie nicht davon abhalten. Ihre Freundin war mal wieder die Ruhe selbst. Von außen wirkte es als wäre sie nicht gerade überraschend ihrem absoluten Traumtypen begegnet, sondern hätte nur eine harmlose Bekanntschaft gemacht. Doch innerlich war Judith genau so aufgeregt wie Sara. Sie war bloß nicht so extrovertiert wie ihre Freundin die noch den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrer Gastfamilie tanzte und sang(und das ziemlich schief). 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Der nächste Morgen sollte eine Überraschung für die beiden bereithalten. Judith erfuhr es beim Frühstück. Ihre Gastschwester Kelly (im selben Alter wie Sara und Judith) knallte ihr die Tageszeitung vor die Nase. *Was ist das?* Judith gähnte. *Was soll das sein? Eine Zeitung, was sonst?* Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto unter Klatsch&Tratsch. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie. *Ohh.* Das Foto zeigte Dwayne, Caleb, Sara und sie lachend auf der Promenade. Komisch. Sie hätten die Fotografen doch bemerken müssen. Ihre Gastschwester deutete auf den Text unter dem Bild. *Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?* Judith überflog den Text: 

**Thousands of Girls - one Question**  
Who are the girls, walking around with Dwayne Cameron  
and Caleb Ross (at the moment New Zealands most wanted young actors)?  
Are they just friends or is it more???  
We'll tell you more, as soon as we can. 

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. *Das sind zwei Fragen und ein Satz. Was muss daran denn erklärt werden? Ich dachte ich bin hier diejenige die Englisch lernen soll.* Judith stopfte sich die Zeitung in die Tasche und lies ihre Gastschwester stehen. *Bye! Ich geh Sara abholen.* Damit war sie aus dem Haus.  
Sara staunte nicht schlecht über den Artikel. Aber sie war zu nervös um sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie hatte sich schwer zusammengerissen um nicht vollkommen overdressed zum Treffen zu erscheinen. Unzufrieden schaute sie an sich hinunter. *Dieser blöde Rock! Ich sehe aus wie ein Rollbraten!* klagte sie. Judith lachte. *Blödsinn, außerdem scheint Dwayne ja voll auf Rollbraten zu stehen.* Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen. Sara war nun wieder völlig aus dem Häuschen. Nervös lief sie vor dem Mc Doof auf und ab, während Judith lässig an der Wand lehnte. Wie konnte sie so ruhig bleiben? Was war, wenn Dwayne und Caleb nicht kamen? Und noch ein Problem tat sich auf. So ziemlich jedes Mädchen, das an ihnen vorbei kam funkelte sie böse an, zischte ihnen Drohungen zu, oder rempelten sie sogar mit Absicht an. Die Situation drohte brenzlig zu werden, als eine ganze Meute wasserstoffblonder Tussen auf sie zusteuerte. 

Judith und Sara stellten sich innerlich schon auf Konfrontation ein, als...  
*Surprise!* Jemand hielt Judith die Augen zu. *Hi Caleb!* *Och manno. Woher wusstest du das?* Caleb lies enttäuscht die Hände sinken. *Sechster Sinn.* Sie grinste. *Aber mal ehrlich, so viele Leute kenn ich nicht die mich heute hier treffen wollen.* *Es hätte aber auch Dwayne sein können.* Judith zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf einen Blick auf Sara und Dwayne. Er hatte sie von hinten umarmt und sah nicht so aus als wolle er sie sobald wieder loslassen. *Aber klar. Der gibt sich doch noch nicht mal die Mühe mich zu begrüßen.* Judiths Blick wanderte weiter zu der Tussenfraktion. Zufrieden registrierte sie, dass bei denen sämtliche Kinnladen auf dem Boden schleiften. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die beiden Mädchen schon längst tot umgefallen. Die Sache verschärfte sich noch als Caleb den Arm um Judith legte (die den Tussen ihr gemeinstes Lächeln schenkte) und Sara laut (so das die Tussen es hören mussten) fragte: *Was haben unsere Fremdenführer heute für uns geplant?* *Beach!* antworteten Dwayne und Caleb wie aus einem Mund. Die beiden Mädchen waren begeistert und die Vier marschierten los.   
Es war ein schöner, warmer Sommertag (eine Woche nach Weihnachten) und Sara und Judith trugen ihre so wieso nur leichten Jacken bald in der Hand (besser gesagt: Ließen tragen). Judith sah, wie Dwayne und Sara mal wieder Händchen hielten. Wieso ging das bei den beiden so einfach? Das Gleiche schien Caleb auch durch den Kopf geschossen zu sein, denn er legte schüchtern einen Arm um sie und zog sie ein Stückchen zu sich.   
Bald hatten sie den Strand erreicht. Während Dwayne und Sara sich im feuchten Sand niederließen, gingen Caleb und Judith noch ein Stück am Meer entlang.  
Dwayne sprang auf einmal auf, zog sich Schuhe und Socken aus und rannte ins Wasser. Dann fing er an Sara kräftig nass zu spritzen. Die sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte Dwayne ins Wasser. Bald waren beide völlig durchnässt. Aber das störte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie balgten sich weiter und plötzlich passierte es. Keiner konnte sagen wie es dazu gekommen war, doch Sara und Dwayne versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Währenddessen hatten Caleb und Judith einen felsigen Teil des Strandes erreicht und begannen auf den Klippen herum zu kraxeln. Irgendwann standen sie auf einer etwa zwei Meter hohen Klippe. Während Caleb mit einem eleganten Satz hinuntersprang, blieb Judith ängstlich stehen. *Was ist? Willst du da oben Wurzeln schlagen?* Caleb warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. *Ich trau mich nicht. Was ist wenn ich mir was breche?* Innerlich musste Judith grinsen. Die Hilflosentour funktionierte doch immer wieder. *Spring einfach. Ich fang dich auf.* *Na gut.* Judith schloß die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sprang. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Das unvermeidliche nahm seinen Lauf. Sie küssten sich.  
Aber leider nicht für lange. Dwayne und Sara kamen den Strand entlang gerannt. Dwayne rang nach Atem: *Reporter! Fotos!* Caleb schaute sich genervt um. Als Star konnte man einfach keine Privatsphäre haben. Eins war klar. Am nächsten Morgen würden ihnen wunderbare Fotos aus der Zeitung entgegen lachen.  
*Apropos Fotos!* Judith zog die Zeitung aus ihrer Tasche. *Könnt ihr uns das bitte erklären? Ich hab gedacht ich bin im falschen Film als ich das heute Morgen gelesen habe. At the moment New Zealands most wanted young actors. Wann hattet ihr gedacht uns das zu sagen?* Ihre Augen funkelten und auch Sara sah sauer aus. Caleb schaute betreten zu Boden. *Wir wollten es euch ja sagen. Aber erst mussten wir doch wissen das ihr uns auch ohne den ganzen Rummel mögt.* *Na toll!* Sara zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. *Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum uns dauernd die Mädchen so böse angucken.* *Seit ihr sauer?* Diesen Hundeaugen konnte niemand widerstehen. Sara und Judith schmolzen dahin. *Ach was. Das ist ja auch irgendwie verständlich. Schwamm drüber.* *Ich habe Lust auf ein Eis!* Sara packte Dwaynes Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Promenade. Judith und Caleb folgten Arm in Arm. 

Auch der Rest des Tages war traumhaft und abends brachten Caleb und Dwayne die Mädchen nach Hause. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

*Uahh. Man bin ich noch müde.* Judith kam schlaftrunken in die Küche geschlurft. Kelly warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. Man sah die scheiße aus. Judiths Haare waren zerzaust und sie steckte immer noch im Schlafanzug. Aber die Häschenpantoffeln schossen den Vogel ab. Doch Kellys gute Laune verflog als sie die Zeitung aufschlug. 

**All hope is gone - hot kisses on the beach**  
Since friday there are romours about Caleb Ross and Dwayne Cameron  
beeing in a relationship with two german girls.  
And now, it seems to be offical.  
Yesterday they were seen on the beach sharing hot kisses. (photo on the bottom)  
At the moment we are trying to get an interview to get more information. 

Unter dem Artikel befanden sich zwei Fotos der gestrigen Ereignisse. Noch bevor Kelly sich auf Judith stürzen konnte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Mit finsterer Miene stand sie auf und öffnete. Judith konnte nicht sehen wer dort stand denn ihre Gastschwester versperrte ihr die Sicht. Doch als die sich in Positur schmiß (Bauch rein, Brust raus) war ihr klar wer da stehen musste.  
Sie lies ihre Cornflakes stehen und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. *Hi Cal! Was machst du denn hier? Wir wollten uns doch erst heute Abend treffen.* Kelly grinste siegessicher. Bei Judiths Aussehen musste Caleb ja die Flucht ergreifen. Doch das Gegenteil passierte. *Bist du süß wenn du so verschlafen bist!* Kellys Grinsen erstarrte. Wütend drehte sie sich um und verschwand. *Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt was du hier machst. Fällt Disco mit Sara und Dwayne heute abend etwa aus?* Judith lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. *Nö, das mit Disco bleibt, aber wir gehen erstmal Eislaufen. Und zwar alleine.* *Eislaufen? Um die Jahreszeit. Bei dir tickt's doch nicht richtig.* *Lass dich überraschen.* Er nahm sie an der Hand und wollte sie mit sich ziehen. *Moment! Darf ich mich vielleicht erstmal umziehen?* *Wenn's unbedingt sein muss. Aber beeil dich.* *In fünf Minuten bin ich wieder da. Komm doch solange rein und unterhalte dich mit meiner tollen Gastschwester Kelly.*  
Judith schob Caleb in die Küche (der arme Kerl)und verschwand dann die Treppe hinauf. Nach fünf Minuten war sie komplett umgezogen wieder zurück. *Schick. Aber dein anderes Outfit fand ich auch charmant. Besonders die Pantoffeln.* Caleb grinste unverschämt. Judith ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. *Tu mir einen Gefallen. Halt die Klappe und komm.* Kelly schnappte nach Luft. Wie redete die denn mit dem Frauenschwarm der Nation. Unverschämt.  
Doch den schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Er stand auf, legte den Arm um Judith und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. *Und wie findest du Kelly?* Judith schloß die Haustür. *Dumm wie Toastbrot. Und erst das Outfit. Blauer Kunstpelz. Grauenhaft. Will die auf den Strich?* Caleb verdrehte die Augen. *Bist du gemein. Aber ich muss dir recht geben. Ich kann Kelly auch nicht leiden.* Lachend spazierten die beiden in Richtung Stadt. 

Sara stand vor dem Spiegel, als Lissy, ihre Gastschwester mit der Zeitung ins Zimmer geplatzt kam. Belustigt nahm Sara den Artikel zur Kenntnis. Lissy war um einiges netter als Kelly und fragte Sara aus. Sara erzählte alles, von Anfang bis Ende. Dann fragte sie Lissy, ob sie wie die anderen Mädchen sauer deswegen sei. Lissy schüttelte lachend den Kopf. *Ich mag eh Jack lieber!* Dann musste sie Sara noch schwören, dass sie niemandem verriet, das sie Tribefan war, da Dwayne das ja nicht wusste.  
Gerade als die beiden Mädchen gerade weiter plaudern wollten, klingelte es an der Tür. Sara und Lissy sprangen auf, stürmten die Treppe runter und rissen die Tür mehr auf, als das sie sie öffneten. Sie hatten schon am Fenster gesehen, das niemand anderes als Dwayne geklingelt hatte. Er kam rein, gab Sara einen Kuss und sagte dann fast beiläufig: *Ach ja, wir machen eine Bootsfahrt durch die Bucht, also schnell, sonst ist das Boot weg!* Sara konnte nicht fassen, wie romantisch dieser Kerl war. *Hast du heute keinen Dreh?* fragte sie. *Nö, erst morgen, und Text lernen, schaffe ich auch so, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mich mit meinem Drehbuch zu teilen.* *Quatsch!* Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss (Lissy drehte sich verlegen weg). *Denn das kann dein Drehbuch nicht!* Er grinste. *Nee, bestimmt nicht. Aber jetzt los, das Boot wartet nicht auf uns!* Sara winkte Lissy noch kurz zu und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
Die Bootsfahrt war toll. Doch einmal war es ziemlich knapp, das Boot fuhr an einer Insel vorbei und Sara wäre beinahe: *Das ist ja Hope Island!* rausgerutscht, doch im letzten Moment konnte sie einen Hustenanfall vortäuschen, der Dwayne von dem Versprecher ablenkte. Doch natürlich war nicht alles toll. Den ganzen Tag waren ihnen Fotographen auf den Fersen und die beiden mussten sich wirklich was einfallen lassen, um auch mal in Ruhe turteln zu können. 

Es war Abend, als Dwayne Sara erstmal wieder zu Hause absetzte. *Ich hole dich dann in einer halben Stunde ab!* Er gab ihr noch einen *Vorerst-auf-Wiedersehen-Kuss* und ging dann. Sara begann in aller Ruhe sich fertig zu machen und nach einer halben Stunde Maßarbeit sah sie sich zufrieden im Spiegel an. Der Rock war schick und das Top war der Knaller. Jetzt hatten diese Fotographen wirklich was zu gucken. Grinsend warf sie ihrem Spiegelbild eine Kusshand zu und rannte dann runter um auf Dwayne zu warten. Lissys Mutter war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Sara so gehen lassen konnte, doch (saved by the bell) dann klingelte es an der Tür. Sara brüllte noch ein: *Bye! Don't stay up!* in den Hausflur und weg war sie. Dwayne starrte sie an. *Oh man! Dich werde ich ja mit Waffengewalt verteidigen müssen!* Sara wurde rot. *Danke!* Sie nahm seine Hand. Sie wollte ihm endlich sagen, dass sie *The Tribe* doch kannte, ihn auch und das das alles nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte, doch gerade als sie anfangen wollte zu sprechen bogen Judith und Caleb um die Ecke.   
*Let's go!* Caleb schien Partylaune zu haben. Sara seufzte enttäuscht. Das wäre der Moment gewesen und jetzt war er verstrichen. Sie lief den drei anderen nach, die einige Schritte vor ihr gingen. *Wartet!*   
*Keine Panik. Wir laufen dir schon nicht weg. Es sei denn die beiden Jungs wollen sich heute abend um eine Dame zacken. Wahrscheinlich muss ich mich dann durchreißen.* Judith grinste. Auch sie hatte sich große Mühe beim stylen gegeben. Der Rock war der selbe wie Sara ihn trug,(zusammen gekauft) nur in blau statt in schwarz und sie hatte sich für ein rotes, mehrfach geschlitztes Top entschieden. *Nix da. Du bleibst schön bei mir. Und das in einem Stück.* Caleb zog sie näher zu sich. *Nee, nee.* Dwayne grinste ebenfalls. *Mit Caleb leg ich mich besser nicht an. Sonst sehen wir nachher beide so demoliert aus, das uns niemand mehr haben will. Und unseren Job als Schauspieler können wir dann auch an den Nagel hängen. Gebrochene Nase, abgerissene Ohren und fehlende Finger kommen glaub ich nicht so gut.* *Ich würde dich selbst dann noch mögen.* Sara lächelte ihn verliebt an.   
Die schien es ja echt erwischt zu haben. Ebenso wie Dwayne. Es war ja schon fast abartig wie der sie mit den Augen auffraß. Judiths Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie dachte an zu Hause und an die Zeit in der Sara und sie sich die tollsten Sachen erträumt hatten. Was sie machen würden wenn sie mal nach Neu Seeland kämen und ...  
*Tadaa. Da wären wir.* Caleb riss Judith aus ihren Gedanken. *Das ist *the Cosmos*. Die erste Disco in der Stadt.* Das Mädchen erstarrte. Caleb deutete auf eine kleine, schmierige Spelunke. Judith war entsetzt. *Das ist nicht dein Ernst.* Sara fing an zu kichern. *Hat denn keiner einen Fotoapparat dabei? Wo sind denn die tollen Reporter wenn man sie mal brauchen könnte? Dieses Gesicht. Judith, deine Grimassen waren schon immer Gold wert, aber jetzt hast du dich selbst übertroffen.*   
Ihre Freundin ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. Noch immer starrte sie Caleb ungläubig an. Der grinste und küsste sie. *Natürlich nicht. Der Cosmos ist um die nächste Ecke. Aber du warst geistig so weit weg, dass ich mir nicht verkneifen konnte dir einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen.* *Haha. Sehr witzig. Selten so gelacht. Wirklich! Tollen Humor habt ihr Neuseeländer. Geht doch alleine zur Disco. Ich hab keine Lust mehr.* Judith drehte sich scheinbar wütend um und ging in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Wenn sie etwas konnte, dann die Beleidigte spielen. Mal sehen was er jetzt machen würde.   
Sie hatte keinen Meter zurückgelegt, als Caleb sie festhielt. *Hey. War doch nicht böse gemeint. Komm mit. Bitte!* Mist. Der Hundeblick. Dem konnte selbst Judith nicht auf Dauer standhalten.   
*Na gut. Ich geh mit euch zum Zappelschuppen.* *Säppel what?* Caleb sah sie ratlos an. *Zappelschuppen.* Judith musste grinsen. Seine englische Aussprache des Worts war einfach süß. *In Germany, it's another word for disco...*   
*Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?* Sara unterbrach sie. *Wir kommen ja schon.* Judith rollte mit den Augen. Das ihre Freundin auch immer so hetzen musste.   
Keine fünf Minuten später standen die vier auf einem großen Platz. Vor ihnen erhob sich eine große silberne Kuppel. *Das ist der Cosmos? Sieht gigantisch aus.* Sara betrachtete das Gebäude interessiert. *Ist auch gigantisch. Vor allem von innen. Kommt. Wir wollen nicht den ganzen Abend hier rumstehen.* Caleb nahm Judiths Hand und steuerte dann zielstrebig mit ihr auf den Eingang zu. Dwayne und Sara folgten. 

*Oh Gott ist das voll hier! Und laut!* Selbst schreiend gelang es Sara kaum sich verständlich zu machen. *Wow!* Judiths Augen leuchteten. *Das ist spitze. Die Discos in Deutschland können da nicht mithalten.* Sara nickte. Dwayne und Caleb zogen die beiden an eine Bar, wo sie einige Freunde aus dem Cast entdeckt hatte; die natürlich von Fans umlagert wurden. Als Caleb und Dwayne mit den beiden Mädchen ankamen, teilte sich die Menschenmenge und alles starrte interessiert die zwei Pärchen an. Keiner sprach und Sara und Judith wünschten sich ganz weit weg zu sein. Da durchbrach ein ihnen aus The Tribe bekanntes Mädchen das Schweigen.  
*Hi, ich bin Laura. Ich arbeite mit Dwayne und Caleb.* Sara und Judith schüttelten ihre Hand und stellten sich ebenfalls vor. So ging das noch weiter mit Toni, Mike, Beth (igitt), Ryan und Tori. Sara und Judith verkniffen sich das Lachen, die kannten sie doch alle. Da schreckte Sara auf. *Oh, mein Handy hat vibriert ich hab 'ne sms.* Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und las neugierig die sms. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Judith fragte nach dem Grund und Sara zeigte ihr grinsend den Text:  
*Hi meine Süßen! Was macht ihr grade? Mit Dwayne und Caleb rumziehn? *g* Nee mal ernsthaft, was macht ihr gerade? HEGDL Lena!*  
Auch Judith lachte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Cola (kein Alkohol für niemanden, Feind könnte Fotos machen *g*). Wenn die Süße wüsste. Lena war richtig betrübt gewesen, dass sie nicht mit konnte, doch sie machte erst in diesem Jahr ihren Abschluss und hatte daher keine zwei freien Monate. Aber sie war auch nie so verrückt gewesen wie Sara und Judith, sie hatte immer realistisch gesagt: *Die lernen wir eh nie kennen.* Seit etwa einem halben Jahr hatte sie jetzt einen Freund; Chris, während Sara und Judith weiter ihren Traumbildern nach gejagt waren (zum Glück *g*).   
Die Fans beobachteten noch immer jede Bewegung, die Sara und Judith machten. Das nervte gewaltig und als ein Schmusesong lief (damit's in die FF passt *The Dream must stay alive*) Gingen die Mädchen zum Gegenangriff über. Sie zogen Dwayne und Caleb auf die Tanzfläche und fingen an zu tanzen. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie die Kinnladen dieser blöden Hühner herunter klappten. Sara zwinkerte Judith zu. Dieser Abend war ein voller Erfolg. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sara davon wach, dass etwas Schweres auf ihr lag. Sie rollte das Etwas zur Seite, und wollte weiter schlafen, als sie aufschreckte. Dwayne lag neben ihr. Hatten sie etwa? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatten zwar nachher doch Alkohol getrunken, aber doch nicht so viel. Vorsichtig lugte sie unter die Bettdecke; und atmete auf.  
Unterwäsche! Beruhigt kuschelte sie sich wieder in die Federn. Dann war's ja gut. Sie war gerade wieder eingedöst, als jemand die Tür aufriss. Ein Schrei ertönte. Es war Saras Gastmutter Sheryl. Dwayne wachte von dem Geschrei auf und schaute sich schlaftrunken um. Bevor er oder Sara irgend etwas erklären konnten, hatte Sheryl Dwayne gepackt, die Treppe runtergeschleift und rausgeworfen. Dann stürmte sie wieder hoch und fing an Sara anzuschreien. Sie redete so schnell, das Sara nur die letzten Worte verstand; ihr stockte der Atem. *...Nach Hause schicken!* Nein! Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, sie wollte nicht weg... 

*Judith! Aufstehen! Es ist schon nach sieben! Du verpasst deinen Kurs!* *Was?* Judith fuhr erschrocken aus den Federn. Verschlafen blickte sie auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Mist! Vergessen einzuschalten. Jetzt musste sie sich aber beeilen. Heute war ihr erster Tag an der Sprachenschule und direkt zu spät kommen würde keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck machen. Warum hatte sie sich diesen Kurs auch freiwillig angetan? Sara war da schlauer gewesen. Die hatte von Anfang an jegliches Lernen oder sonstige Tätigkeiten abgelehnt. Einfach nur relaxen, hatte sie gemeint.   
In Gedanken versunken (kommt bei ihr irgendwie ziemlich häufig vor) lief Judith ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig. Fünf Minuten später saß sie am Frühstückstisch.   
Kelly war mit dem Essen bereits fertig und las die Zeitung. *Wie traurig. Heute steht überhaupt kein Artikel über dich und deine Freundin drin.* Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee. *Was ist passiert? Habt ihr die Reporter vermöbelt?* Judith schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Toastes. *Nein. Sowas würden wir doch niemals tun.* Sie grinste. Ein paarmal war sie wirklich kurz davor gewesen einem dieser aufdringlichen Lackaffen ordentlich eine zu scheuern. *Vielleicht haben die einfach das Interesse an uns verloren. Aber zu was anderem. Wie weit ist es bis zur Schule?* *Viertelstunde zu Fuß. Aber Mum fährt uns mit dem Wagen.* Kelly faltete die Zeitung wieder ordentlich zusammen.  
*Genau!* Mary (die Gastmutter) kam die Treppe hinunter. *Seid ihr fertig mit frühstücken? Wir müssen nämlich los.* Judith und Kelly nickten. Sie schnappten sich ihre Tasche und folgten Mary zur Garage.  
Die Fahrt dauerte keine fünf Minuten. Mary setzte die beiden Mädchen vor der Schule ab, rief Judith noch *Viel Erfolg.* zu und verschwand wieder. *Das ist also deine Schule.* Judith versuchte Smalltalk mit Kelly. *Yep! Aber die Sprachenschule ist im zweiten Gebäude. Da drüben!* Ihre Gastschwester deutete über eine Rasenfläche. *Du musst dich da im Sekretariat melden. Die regeln dann den Rest.* Damit ließ sie Judith stehen. *Im Sekretariat melden. Okay!* Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum zweiten Gebäude.   
Unterwegs klingelte ihr Handy. *Ja?* *Sie... sie will mich nach Hause schicken!* Eine völlig hysterische und verzweifelte Sara war am anderen Ende. *Sara! Was ist los? Wer will dich nach Hause schicken?* *Sheryl. Meine Gastmutter.* *Wieso das denn?* *Na ja. Dwayne hat hier ...* *Sag es nicht... Er hat bei dir übernachtet. Deine Gastmutter hat's mitgekriegt, fühlte sich hintergangen und ist ausgetickt.* Judith seufzte. Das Sara das auch nie lernen würde. Wie oft hatte sie schon aus diesem oder ähnlichen Gründen im Schlamassel gesteckt. *Genau!* Sara schluchzte. *Und jetzt soll ich meine Koffer packen und morgen zurück fliegen. Gerade jetzt wo Dwayne und ich - und überhaupt... Wenn Sheryl das ernst meint, spring ich aus dem Fenster.* Sie wurde wieder hysterisch.   
*Nicht aufregen. Warte ne halbe Stunde, bis die Tante sich wieder beruhigt hat und rede noch mal mit ihr. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das gar nicht so gemeint.* *Und wenn doch?* *Wenn doch, rufst du Dwayne an und redest mit ihm darüber. Vielleicht kann er da was drehen. Wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, wenden wir uns eben an die Presse. Irgend etwas wie: *Heartless mother tries to destroy the dreamcouple* oder so ähnlich. Alles kein Problem.* Judith erreichte das Gebäude der Sprachschule. *Okay. Danke!* Sara klang wieder halbwegs normal. *Was war eigentlich...* Ihre Freundin unterbrach sie. *Sara! Später, okay? Ich hab in drei Minuten Unterrichtsbeginn und weiß immer noch nicht genau wo ich hin muss. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag. Bye!* Judith schaltete das Handy aus, steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche und betrat dann das Schulgebäude. 

Am Nachmittag:  
*Und was jetzt?* Sara kuschelte sich enger an Dwayne und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Hilflos sah der auf seine Freundin herunter. Wie konnte er sie nur wieder beruhigen. Da kam ihm eine, wie er fand, geniale Idee.  
*Zieh doch einfach bei mir ein.* *Juchuhhh. Dwayne hat den Tag gerettet.* Judith hielt das alles für einen schlechten Witz. *Wirklich ein sehr konstruktiver Vorschlag. Und jetzt bitte wieder von Wolke sieben runtersteigen. Tagträume helfen uns nicht wirklich weiter.* Caleb nickte zustimmend. *Das du in so einer Situation noch Witze machen kannst. Bewundernswert.* *Ich dachte wenigstens du nimmst die Scheiße ernst. Wahrscheinlich ist es dir ganz egal wenn ich zurück muss.* Sara fühlte sich extrem verarscht. Doch Dwaynes Gesicht blieb ernst. *Das war kein Witz. Ich hab genug Platz in meiner Bude und wenn du nichts gegen die Rustikalität eines Singelhaushalts einzuwenden hast, kannst du gerne einziehen.* Sara fing an zu strahlen und fiel ihm um den Hals. *Ihr habt's ja eilig. Und nächste Woche ist die Hochzeit. Ist das erste Baby auch schon auf dem Weg?* Judith verdrehte die Augen. Sara lies sich davon nicht weiter stören. Mit so einem Kommentar hatte sie schon gerechnet. Sie kannte ihre Freundin ja. 

*Bist du sicher das du das darfst? Hat da deine Mutter nicht auch noch was mitzureden?* Wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd lief Sheryl durch das Zimmer. Doch davon ließ sich Sara nicht irritieren. Sie packte seelenruhig weiter ihre Sachen. *Ich bin neunzehn und somit alt genug meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu Treffen. Es geht dich nichts an was ich mache und meine Mutter um Erlaubnis fragen muss ich auch nicht.* Sara schulterte ihre Tasche und lief die Treppe hinunter.  
Dwayne stand hilflos unten im Hausflur und versuchte Lissy zu beruhigen. Die heulte seit Sara ihr eröffnet hatte, dass sie ausziehen würde. Sara gab Dwayne ihre Tasche und nahm die immer noch Schluchzende in den Arm. *Tut mir leid, aber mein Leben lass ich mir von deiner Mutter nicht verpfuschen. Ich meld mich bei dir.* Sie gab der Kleinen noch einen Kuss und zusammen mit Dwayne verließ sie das Haus. 

Zur gleichen Zeit spazierten Judith und Caleb durch die Innenstadt (alles starrte, wie immer). Sie diskutierten über die Entscheidung die ihre Freunde gerade getroffen hatten. *Ich denke nicht ,dass das eine so gute Idee von Dwayne war. Was ist wenn die beiden sich zoffen?* Judith nickt abwesend.   
Sie hatte überhaupt nicht richtig zugehört. Über zoffen machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Doch was war wenn Dwayne oder Caleb die Wahrheit herausfanden? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

  
*Guten Morgen!  
Ich musste zum Dreh, aber wollte dich nicht wecken.  
Bis heute Mittag (habe heute früh Feierabend, also unternehmen wir was).  
Dwayne.* 

Sara schaute auf die Uhr. Gerade mal viertel nach neun. Was sollte sie bis Mittag machen? Ihre erste Idee war: Judith. Doch die hatte ja Unterricht. Also machte sie sich daran etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, doch auch das war nach einer halben Stunde erledigt und Sara begann sich zu langweilen. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen hatte: Ihrer Mutter zu sagen, wo sie war. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer von zu Hause (und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, das sie dieses Gespräch ruinieren würde). Das Freizeichen ertönte.  
*Bitte sei noch nicht im Bett!* betete Sara. (das nächste kommt als Dialog, geht besser)  


Mum: *N*****r?*  
Sara: *Hi Mum, ich bin's!*  
Mum: *Warum rufst du an?*  
Sara: *Ich muss dir was sagen.*  
Mum: *Ist etwas passiert?*  
Sara: *Ja... nein... vielleicht.*  
Mum: *Du weißt wie teuer so ein Telefongespräch ist, also raus mit der Sprache!*  
Sara: *Ich wohne nicht mehr bei Sheryl!*  
Mum: *Was? Wieso?*  
Sara: *Sie wollte mich nach Hause schicken und da bin ich ausgezogen.*  
Mum: Mal langsam:  
Erstens: Was ist passiert?  
Zweitens: Wo zur Hölle wohnst du jetzt?*  
Sara: *Das ist ne lange Geschichte, ich gebe dir die Kurzform:  
Ich habe hier einen Freund. Der hat bei mir übernachtet. Sheryl kam morgens rein und ist ausgeflippt- obwohl nichts passiert ist. Sie hat ihn raus geschmissen und gesagt das sie mich nach Hause schickt. Also bin ich ausgezogen und wohne bis ich wieder nach Deutschland komme bei meinem Freund.*   
Mum: *Wow! Wo ist dein Freund jetzt? Ist er da?*  
Sara: *Nein, er arbeitet.*  
Mum: *Wie vernünftig, ich lasse meine Tochter ja nicht bei einem Gammler wohnen. Als was arbeitet er denn?*   
Sara: *Er ist Schauspieler.*  
Mum: *Was? Das ist doch wohl Schwachsinn. Ist die Bude in der ihr wohnt in Ordnung? Ich meine als unbekannter Schauspieler verdient man sich nicht gerade tot.*  
(Sara unterdrückte ein Lachen)  
Sara: *Wer hat gesagt, das er unbekannt ist?*  
Mum: *Mit sowas habe ich gerechnet. Wie heißt er denn? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja.*   
(Ihre Mutter klang leicht spöttisch)  
(Sara war nun sauer, was man ihr deutlich anhörte)  
Sara: *Dwayne Cameron!*  
Mum: *Was? Du meinst... der...*  
Sara: *Genau. Groß, gutaussehend, Neuseeländer und nicht unbekannt.  
Entschuldige, ich muss Schluß machen. Ich melde mich wieder.*   
Mum: *Mach's gut.*  
Sara: *Ciao!*  


Sara legte auf. Das war einfacher gewesen als sie gedacht hätte na ja, egal. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr eh nichts zu sagen.  
Sara zog sich an. Sie würde Judith vom Unterricht abholen. Kurze Zeit später machte sich Sara mit einem Stadtplan bewaffnet auf den Weg. Sie hatte keine große Mühe die Schule zu finden und sie kam pünktlich.  
Judith kam gerade aus dem Gebäude. Sie stutzte als sie ihre Freundin sah. *Was machst du denn hier?* Sara lächelte. *Was wohl? Dich abholen. Ich sterbe vor Langeweile und deshalb dachte ich wir könnten uns zusammen langweilen.* *Ok.* Judith hakte sich bei Sara ein. *Und was tun wir während wir uns langweilen?* *Wir essen erst zu Mittag (na klar Sara) und dann holen wir unsere *Sweethearts* von der Arbeit ab.* Judith warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. *Essen könnte knapp werden. Lass uns die beiden abholen und dann zusammen etwas essen gehen.* Die Idee war besser.  
Zusammen machten sich Sara und Judith auf den Weg zum Studio. Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen erstarrten sie. Da stand eine riesige Menschenmenge vor dem Studio. Einige hatten sogar Plakate dabei, auf denen Dinge standen wie: *I love Bray!* *Lex is the best!* *Dwayne, do you want to marry me?* Sara und Judith kamen vorsichtig näher. Sara wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte, doch Judith sprach in etwa aus was sie beide dachten: *Das ist ja schlimmer als bei den Backstreet Boys. Wie sollen die uns da sehen? Wir verschwinden doch in der Masse.* Sara nickte betrübt.   
Doch das war ihr kleinstes Problem. Ein etwa 17 Jahre altes Mädchen drehte sich um und rief: *Hey, da sind die Tussen, die mit Dwayne und Caleb rum gemacht haben!* Sara wurde blass. *Irgendwelche Vorschläge Judith?* 

*Tja.* Judith biß sich auf die Lippe. *Uns bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten. Flucht, oder totale Konfrontation.* *Konfrontation? Tickst du noch ganz sauber? Die machen uns platt.* Sara zweifelte mal wieder am Verstand ihrer Freundin. *Kommt auf einen Versuch an.* Bevor Sara sie noch zurück halten konnte ging Judith auf das Mädchen zu. *Was ist dein Problem?* Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Doch das schien das Mädchen nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken.  
*Du und deine tolle Freundin. Ich hasse deutsche Schlampen die hierhin kommen und sich an unsere Boys ranschmeißen.* Die Umstehenden murmelten zustimmend. Sara ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Wie sie Judith kannte würde ihr es in wenigen Augenblicken gelingen die Situation noch zu verschärfen. *So? Schlampen?* Oh nein. Es fing schon an. Der Unterton in Judiths Stimme ließ nichts gutes erwarten. Sie stand kurz davor zu explodieren. Noch ein paar Schritte rückwärts. *Genau. Ihr seit nichts anderes als kleine, miese, hässliche Bordsteinschwalben.* Das Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. *Du musst ja gerade den Mund aufreißen. Wer steht den hier, aufgestylt bis hintengegen, in einem Rock mit Schlitz bis zum Kinn, einem Hauch von Nichts als Top und wartet darauf seinem Star die Füße küssen zu können?* Volltreffer. Judith musste grinsen. Dem Mädchen fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Gerade als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und eine passende Antwort geben wollte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt.   
Mit einem Schlag hatten alle Mädchen angefangen zu kreischen.  
Das Tor zum Studiogelände wurde geöffnet und ein Großteil der Tribedarsteller kam heraus. Sofort waren sie von Fans umringt. 

*Und jetzt?* Judith warf Sara einen ratlosen Blick zu. *Wie gesagt, sehen werden die uns bestimmt nicht.* *Ich hab eine Idee.* Sara hielt ihr Handy in der Hand und fing an eilig etwas in die Tasten zu hauen. *So, SMS abgeschickt. Jetzt heißt es abwarten.*  
Keine halbe Minute später zog Dwayne sein Mobiltelefon (was für ein tolles Wort) aus der Tasche. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. Sara winkte. Ein Strahlen bereitete sich auf Dwaynes Gesicht aus. Er gab Caleb einen Rippenstoß und deutet zu den Mädchen.   
Kurz darauf wurden die beiden mit Küßchen begrüßt (wobei es sich Judith nicht nehmen ließ, der Tusse von eben einen hämischen Blick zuzuwerfen).  
*Was macht ihr hier?* wollte Dwayne wissen. *Weiß auch nicht.* Sara grinste. *Irgendwie haben wir gehört das hier ziemlich bekannte Leute rum laufen, und da dachten wir, wir holen uns ein Autogramm. Aber bis jetzt ist leider noch niemand aufgetaucht.* *Wie schade.* Dwayne grinste ebenfalls. *Wenn ihr dann mit dem Dummschwätzen fertig seit...* Judith klang leicht genervt. *Kommt ihr mal?* *Wo geht's denn hin?* Dwayne legte seinen Arm um Saras Taille. *Zum Italiener um die Ecke.* antwortete Caleb. *Super.* Sara war begeistert (ja ja, die Fresssucht) 

Nach ca. fünf Minuten erreichten die vier das gemütliche Lokal und besetzten einen Fensterplatz. Das Essen war fantastisch und Sara, Caleb, Judith und Dwayne amüsierten sich prächtig. Plötzlich klingelte ein Handy (Tag der Mobiltelefone *g*).   
*Oh nein. Meins.* Judith tauchte unter den Tisch um das nervtötende Teil aus ihrer Schultasche zu kramen. *Auch das noch. Meine Mutter.* Sie seufzte als sie auf die Nummer sah. *Sorry Leute. Aber das kann ein bißchen dauern. Ich geh solange nach draußen.* Sie stand auf und verließ das Lokal.  
Während sie mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte, (ausfrag, ausfrag) balancierte Judith auf der Bordsteinkante.   
Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Mädchen die auf sie zukamen. Ihre Mienen ließen nichts gutes verheißen. Auch das noch. Von Tussen hatte sie für den Rest des Tages genug.  
*Ich ignoriere sie einfach.* nahm das Mädchen sich vor und unterhielt sich weiter. Das Problem war nur, dass die Tussen sie ganz und gar nicht ignorierten. Judith bekam einen heftigen Stoß und... 

Bremsen quietschten. Doch es war zu spät. Der Wagen hatte sie bereits erfasst. Judith wurde auf den Asphalt geschleudert und blieb dann bewegungslos auf der Straße liegen (wir müssen ja mal ein bißchen Dramatik in die Story bringen). Das letzte was sie noch registrierte waren Calebs und Saras verschwommene Gesichter. Dann verlor Judith das Bewußtsein. 

Handy sei dank, schnell war ein Notarzt zur Stelle. Das Problem ergab sich erst, als man Judith in den Krankenwagen lud. Man wollte Sara, Caleb und Dwayne partout nicht mitfahren lassen. Da waren sie bei Sara an der falschen Adresse.   
Sie legte los: *Jetzt hören sie mal zu: Das ist meine beste Freundin, sie ist verletzt und muss ins Krankenhaus. Sie ist hier im Urlaub, also keine Familie. Sie hat nur uns. Mich, ihren Freund und meinen Freund. Jetzt sehen sie zu das sie Land gewinnen und lassen sie uns in den Krankenwagen!!!*  
Der Notarzt überlegte ob er das zeternde Mädchen ernst nehmen sollte, doch ein Seitenblick auf Dwayne und Caleb, die drohend die Arme verschränkten, sagte ihm das er es besser tun sollte. *Na gut, steigt ein.*   
Während der Fahrt wachte Judith auf. *Mein Kopf, wo bin ich?* Caleb und Dwayne schauten Sara fragend an, in ihrer Benommenheit hatte Judith Deutsch geredet und die beiden hatten kein Wort verstanden. Sara lächelte ihre Freundin an. *Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hattest einen kleinen Unfall, aber es ist halb so wild.* Ihre Stimme klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Saras Blick fiel auf Judiths Fuß, der seltsam verdreht war. Bald waren sie im Krankenhaus. Sara, Dwayne und Caleb warteten, während man Judith untersuchte.  
Caleb war total hibbelig und lief die ganze Zeit auf und ab. Sara machte das wahnsinnig. *Lass das Cal, bald ist der Boden durchgelaufen!* *Hey, seid friedlich.* versuchte Dwayne die beiden zu beschwichtigen. Sie sollten jetzt nicht streiten und Dinge sagen, die ihnen später leid taten. Doch sie kamen gar nicht mehr zum Streiten, da ein Arzt mit freundlichem Lächeln auf sie zukam.   
*Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochener Fuß. Ein paar Prellungen hat sie auch noch.* Sara schüttelte den Kopf. *Und da sagt er *alles in Ordnung*. Können wir zu ihr?* *Klar.* der Arzt nickte. *Zimmer 341. Gleich links um die Ecke.* Dann ging er und die drei machten sich auf zu Judiths Zimmer.   
Judith saß im Bett und betrachtete mißmutig ihren Gipsfuß. Als ihre Freunde das Zimmer betraten ließ sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf. *Damit kann ich meine Reise für beendet erklären. Damit kann ich doch nirgendwo hin, also Diskomäßig meine ich. Und Sightseeing fällt mit dem Klumpfuß auch aus.* Caleb setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. *Quatsch du siehst auch mit Gipsbein toll aus und wenn dir das Laufen zu anstrengend wird, trage ich dich einfach.* Das half, Judith lächelte wieder ein bißchen.   
*Wie kam es denn eigentlich zu dem Unfall?* fragte Sara. Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Judiths Gesichtsausdruck wieder. *Unfall ist gut. Erinnerst du dich an die Schnepfe vor dem Studio? Die und noch ein paar von diesen Schlusen haben mich gestoßen und da bin ich auf die Strasse gefallen und den Rest kennt ihr ja.*   
Sara, Dwayne und Caleb schauten sich entsetzt an. *Heißt das, die wollten dich umbringen?* fragte Sara; sie war weiß wie die Wand. Judith schüttelte den Kopf. *Ich denke, die wollten mir nur Angst machen. Das das Auto kam war reiner Zufall.* *Aber,* warf Caleb ein. *jetzt ist der Unfall passiert und es ist fahrlässige Körperverletzung. Du musst sie anzeige.* Judith lachte trocken. *Und wie? Ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen. Vergessen wir es einfach.* Sara betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Freundin. So leicht ließ sie sich nie in Boxhorn jagen. Hatte sie vielleicht Angst?  
Und noch etwas machte ihr Sorgen. Was würde morgen in der Zeitung stehen? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

  
*Drama about Caleb Ross and his girlfriend*  
Yesterday afternoon, Caleb Ross' German girlfriend  
was bad injured in a car accident.  
We don't have information about her condition  
because the hospital refused each statement.  
Does Caleb lost his new luck?  


*Spinnen die?* Judith klappte die Zeitung zusammen und räkelte sich gemütlich in der Hängematte. (sie ist aus dem Krankenhaus raus und wieder bei ihrer Gastfamilie)  
*Ich habe ein gebrochenes Bein. Keinen Genickbruch. Does Caleb lost his new luck? Die machen aus einer Mücke echt einen Elefanten.* *Gewöhn dich besser dran. Das machen die mit allem.* Caleb setzte sich neben sie.  
*Beth hatte mal ne Magengrippe und in musste in aller Öffentlichkeit kotzen. Was meinst du was da in der Zeitung stand. Wilde Gerüchte über eine angebliche Schwangerschaft usw. Das darf man einfach nicht ernst nehmen.* *Nicht ernst nehmen? Du bist lustig. Nach denen liege ich im sterben.* *Sieh es positiv. Solange du für die mit dem Tod kämpfst, haben wir unsere Ruhe und können tun und lassen was wir wollen. Ohne das es am nächsten Tag die ganze Welt weiß.* Er küsste sie.   
*Hmm.* Ein Räuspern unterbrach die beiden. Da stand Kelly. *Was willst du?* fragte Judith barsch. *Nur gucken ob du auch alles hast, was du brauchst.* Ihre Gastschwester lächelte zuckersüß. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass sie die beiden nur stören wollte.  
*Danke! Ich bin bestens versorgt.* Judith lächelte genauso falsch zurück. *Du kannst wieder gehen.* Kelly zog eine Flunsch, doch sie verzog sich tatsächlich.  
*Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?* Caleb strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog sie näher zu sich. Doch keine zwei Minuten später wurde das Paar schon wieder gestört.   
*Überraschung!* Sara und Dwayne kamen in den Garten. *Na, wie geht's der Todeskandidatin?* Sara umarmte ihre Freundin zur Begrüßung. *Zeig mal deinen schicken Gips.* *Schick? Ich würde eher sagen verunstaltend und nervtötend.* Judith streckte ihr das Bein entgegen.   
*Na ja. Ein bißchen langweilig weiß, aber das kann man ja ändern.* Sara kramte in ihrer Handtasche. *Tadaa.* Sie hielt vier bunte Eddings in der Hand.  
*Jetzt kommst du aus dieser Matte, setzt dich wie ein normaler Mensch auf die Wiese, und Cal, Dwayne und ich verwandeln das Ding in ein Kunstwerk.* *Okay. Aber kein Rumgeschmiere.*  
Judith krabbelte vorsichtig aus der Hängematte. *Rumgeschmiere? Was denkst du von uns? Wir sind begabte Künstler.* Dwayne grinste. *Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich... oh nein. Nicht schon wieder!*  
*Was denn?* Sara sah auf. *Kelly - diesmal noch mit Anhang.* Judith deutete in Richtung Haus. *Und beide in voller Kriegsmontur.* Ihre Freundin grinste. *Guck dir nur das Top an. Sehr bezeichnend.* *Bitch! Ja, das passt zu ihr.* *Über wen lästert ihr beiden schon wieder?*  
Dwayne schien sehr interessiert. *Nur über Judiths Gastschwester. Kelly! Freu dich. Du wirst gleich die Gelegenheit haben sie live und in Farbe kennenzulernen.*   
Und richtig. Kelly steuerte direkt auf die vier zu.  
*Hi Leute! Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, dass wir uns zu euch setzen?* *Würde dich das aufhalten?* bemerkte Sara bissig. Kelly überging die Frage einfach und wandte sich den anderen zu. (besonders natürlich Dwayne und Caleb). *Das ist meine Freundin Jane.* Sie deutete auf das blonde Mädchen neben sich. *Das sind Sara und meine Gastschwester Judith. Dwayne und Caleb kennst du ja schon.*  
*Natürlich!* Jane ignorierte die beiden Mädchen und wandte sich sofort an Dwayne und Caleb. *Ich bin ein riesen Tribefan. Ich kenne jede Folge auswendig. Wie ihr das spielt. Wahnsinn!*   
*Danke!* Caleb lächelte gequält. *Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?* Sie rückte näher. *Aber klar.* Schwungvoll setzte Dwayne seine Unterschrift auf Janes Handtasche. *Vielen Dank!* Jetzt saß sie fast auf seinem Schoß. Sara schnappte hörbar nach Luft.   
Sie beugte sich rüber zu Judith. *Sie ist gut.* Flüsterte sie. *Aber ich bin besser.* Sara rutschte rüber zu Dwayne und Judith wartete gespannt, auf das was folgen würde. Ihre Freundin war nicht so wie sie. Sara ging nie offen in eine Konfrontation, sondern teilte kleine, kaum spürbare Stiche aus, bis der Gegner schließlich die Flucht ergriff. Man durfte sich also auf etwas gefasst machen.   
Sara setzte sich genau so neben Dwayne, dass Jane komplett die Sicht versperrt wurde, lächelte ihr süßestes Lächeln und fragte: *Kriege ich auch ein Autogram?* Dwayne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Worauf wollte seine Freundin bloß hinaus?  
Schließlich gab er auf, nach dem Grund zu suchen. *Okay, wohin?* Sara warf Judith einen vielversprechenden Blick zu und zog dann ihre Strickjacke und das Top darunter ein Stück nach oben, so dass ihr Bach frei war. *Dahin zum Beispiel.*  
Nun war es an Jane nach Luft zu schnappen. Dwayne grinste. *Es gibt wohl nichts wo ich es lieber hinsetzen würde.*   
Caleb hüstelte kunstvoll. *Lügner.*  
Nun war es um Judiths Fassung geschehen. Sie brach in lautes Gelächter aus, während Dwayne schwungvoll seine *drei Kreuze* auf Saras Bauch hinterließ.   
*Danke.* Sie beugte sich vor und gab Dwayne einen Kuss, den man als *Dauerbrenner* hätte bezeichnen können. Kelly und Jane machten lange Gesichter.  
*Ihr seid zusammen, oder?* Jane hörte sich an, als könne sie diese Worte kaum aussprechen. *Sind wir. Sag mal, liest du denn keine Zeitung? Lesen bildet.* Da war er, der rasiermesserscharfe Unterton in Saras Stimme, der selbst einen Vulkan zum Frieren brachte.  
Janes Kinnlade klappte herunter, Dwayne und Caleb wechselten ratlose Blicke, während Judith vor Lachen die Tränen kamen. Sie war sich sicher, jetzt würde Sara dieser Ziege den Todesstoß versetzen. Ganz dezent natürlich.  
Sara tippte Dwayne an. *Baby (eigentlich nannte sie ihn nie so (jedenfalls nicht *öffentlich*), aber sie wollte Jane bis zur Weißglut reizen), wir müssen noch einkaufen. Heute morgen war nicht ein Krümel Brot im Haus und der Kaffe ist auch fast leer.* Dwayne, der ja nicht wusste, worauf Sara hinaus wollte reagierte prompt. *Machen wir gleich noch.*  
Janes Gesicht hatte die gesunde Farbe einer Wasserleiche angenommen. *Ihr wohnt zusammen?* Sara nickte, falsch lächelnd, beugte sich zu Jane rüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Jane sprang mehr auf, als das sie aufstand. *Ich.. ich muss nach Hause.* Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Kelly, wie es sich als gute Freundin gehörte, sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. *Jane warte!*  
Zufrieden legte Sara sich ins Gras. *Judith setzte sich neben sie. *Jetzt mal Klartext; was hast du der Zeige gesagt?* Sara grinste. *Du bist geschockt das wir zusammen wohnen, dann schnall dich an:  
*Wir*tun*es*sogar*.* Judith unterdrückte aus zwei Gründen ein Kreischen. Erstens, weil sie DAS noch nicht gewusst hatte und zweitens, weil Jungs zwar alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen dürfen. *Sara, das war mies.* *Ich weiß.* Lachend öffnete sie ihre Strickjacke. *Mein Top ist auch sehr bezeichnend.* Auf dem Top prangte in großen, roten Buchstaben das Wort MISTSTÜCK.   
Dwayne legte einen Arm um sie. *He, was habt ihr zwei da auf Deutsch zu flüstern?*   
Sara setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn. *Das wir zwei unglaublich gutaussehende Freunde haben.* *Das stimmt zwar nicht, aber es klingt gut.* Dwayne grinste und zog sie an sich.  
Judith räusperte sich. *Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, verlegt das Vorspiel bitte nach zu hause. Sagt mir lieber, was wir heute machen sollen. Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich noch länger hier im Garten rumsitzen muss.*  
Dwayne und Sara wurden knallrot und Caleb fing an zu lachen. Als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, überlegten sie gemeinsam, wie sie Judith von ihren bekloppten Gips ablenken konnten... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Die nächsten drei Wochen waren die Vier ständig auf Achse und endlich konnte Judith der Gips abgenommen werden. Sie war überglücklich und hatte wieder Spaß an ihrer Reise. Bis...  


Sara wurde durch das laute Klingeln ihres Handys geweckt. Schlaftrunken angelte sie es von ihrem Nachttisch. *Ja?* *Schlag die Zeitung auf!* Das konnte nur Judith sein. Und sie klang sehr wütend. Sara wankte ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch lag die Zeitung, die Dwayne nach dem Frühstück hatte liegen lassen. Lustlos blätterte sie darin herum. Dann stutzte sie. Was war das denn?   


** "Tomorrow, the 15th New Zealand's Television Award!"**  
Tomorrow, in the Hilton Hotel Wellington the 15th New Zealand's Television Award will be given away.  
Nominees are for example Kevin Sorbo (Hercules), Lucy Lwaless (Xena), William Shatner (Regisseur "A Twist in the Tale"), Caleb Ross, Dwayne Cameron and Vanessa Stacey (all from the Tribe Cast).  
Caleb Ross: * Dwayne and I, we feel very honoured to be nominated. And we are happy to share this amazing event with our girlfriends.*   


So ging das noch eine Weile weiter, alle möglichen Leute wurden interviewt, aber das war für Sara nicht weiter interessant. Sie schnaubte wütend.  
*Und wann hatten die vor uns das zu sagen? "We are happy to share this great event…" blabla. Die haben doch einen Dachschaden! Die haben noch nicht mal gefragt. Moment, da liegt ein Zettel: "Kauf dir was schickes zum Anziehen, etwas konservativer bitte. Wir sind heute Abend bei einer Preisverleihung." Ist der eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie? Ich soll mich abregen? Du hast eine Idee?  
Da bin ich mal gespannt...* 

Pünktlich um acht Uhr standen Sara und Judith vor dem Hilton Hotel. Dwayne und Caleb hatten wegen einiger Interviews früher da sein müssen und warteten nun drinnen auf sie.   
Judith grinste noch einmal diabolisch, dann betraten sie die Eingangshalle.   
Dwayne ging auf die beiden zu. *Da seid ihr...* Er stockte und Caleb, der hinterherkam wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe. *Was, was ist das?*  
*Gefällt es dir nicht?* Provokant wickelte Judith eine ihrer brandneuen PINKEN Haarsträhnen um ihren Zeigefinger und Sara fuhr sich durch ihre komplett BLAUEN Haare. Dwayne wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. *Warum habt ihr das gemacht? Ihr stellt uns bloß!*  
Saras Augen funkelten. *Tja, vielleicht hättet ihr uns vorher fragen sollen, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Die Farbe war drin und es war zu spät. (Ja ja wer's glaubt.)*  
Es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht stimmte, denn Sara grinste bis über beide Ohren. Sie kamen nicht dazu weiter zu streiten, denn Blitze leuchteten auf. Die Fotografen!  
Dwayne und Caleb sahen aus, als würden sie am liebsten im Boden versinken, doch Sara und Judith waren sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Aktion und lächelten zuckersüß in die Kamera... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

  
** *Awards, away!***  
Yesterday the 15th New Zealand Television Award has been given away (more on page 33).   
Though they did not win in the categories thy were nominated in, Dwayne Cameron and Caleb Ross were the most photographed stars of the evening. And that was because of their girlfriends. With their "technicoloured" (oder so) hair, they surely created a new trend.*   


*Ha!* Sara triumphierte. *Was sagt du jetzt Schatz? Du hast total rumgezetert und jetzt hat es sich sogar alles als positiv herausgestellt. Ich hoffe das tut dir jetzt alles furchtbar leid.*  
Sie setzte sich auf Dwaynes Schoß. Es war Morgen und die beiden saßen beim Frühstück.  
Dwayne setzte seinen Hundeblick ein. *Es tut mir ganz schrecklich leid kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?* Dumme Frage, wenn er sie so anschaute.  
*Klar, aber schwöre mich in Zukunft vorher zu fragen, wenn so etwas auf dem Programm steht.* Prompt hab Dwayne zwei Finger. *I swear. Wenn wir gerade dabei sind. Da wäre praktisch etwas wo ich dich fragen muss. Ein Magazin will ein Interview mit Caleb, Judith, dir und mir.*  
Sara nickte. *Warum nicht? Wann soll das denn sein?*  
*In drei Stunden.* 

*Was? In drei Stunden? Mister Ross sie spielen mit ihrem Leben.* Bei Judith hatte gerade das Telefon geklingelt und ihre, nach dem Zeitungsartikel, so gute Laune zerstört.  
*Ach, tue ich das? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.* Sie konnte sich sein Grinsen bildhaft vorstellen. Caleb schien sich ja glänzend über ihre Wut zu amüsieren. *Ja. Tust du! Ich dachte, du hättest aus der Preisverleihung gelernt. Aber das scheint ja nicht der Fall zu sein.  
Wenn du dir tatsächlich einbildest, dass ich zu diesem Interview erscheine, hast du dich geschnitten.* Wütend knallte Judith den Telefonhörer auf. Drei Stunden! Sie war doch nicht abrufbar, wie es dem Herrn gerade passte.   
Das Telefon klingelte erneut. *Ja?* *Tut mir leid, Babe.* Caleb klang zerknirscht. *Ich weiß, ich hätte früher Bescheid sagen sollen, aber mir ist dauernd was dazwischen gekommen. Beim Dreh ging gestern alles schief usw. Es ist einfach untergegangen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht mehr lange sauer.*  
Judith seufzte. Das war ja ihr Problem. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht lange böse sein. *Nein. Ist okay! Solange solche Sachen nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.* *Ich hatte nicht vor es dazu kommen zu lassen.*  
Er war erleichtert. *Heißt das du kommst?* Judith schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Gegenüber das ja überhaupt nicht sehen konnte.  
*Sorry. Aber ich kann nicht. Mein Englischkurs macht heute eine Exkursion zum Mount Cook. Wenn ich da fehle, krieg ich ordentlich Stress mit meinem teacher.* *Oh. Okay. Kann verstehen das du das vermeiden willst. Aber heißt das, ich seh dich heute überhaupt nicht?* *Doch. Um fünf bin ich zurück. Dann kannst du mich ja von der Schule abholen.*  
*D'accord. Um fünf an der Schule. See you.* *Grüß Sara und Dwayne von mir. Du siehst sie ja bestimmt beim Interview. Bye.* Zufrieden legte Judith auf und schnappte sich dann ihre Wandertasche. *Eagle Mountain, ich komme!*   


Sara und Judith verlebten schöne Tag in ihrem neuen Glück.  
Doch zwei Personen, weit weg im fernen Deutschland arbeiteten angestrengt daran, dies zu zerstören. Am deutschen Message Board herrschte Kriegszustand. Die Meldung, dass die beiden begehrtesten TT-Boys nicht mehr zu haben waren hatte das MB in zwei Lager gespalten.  
Eins, dass sich furchtbar darüber aufregte und Judith und Sara verfluchte und ein zweites, dass das alles nicht so eng sah und den anderen riet sich zu beruhigen. Zoe und Kath gehörten zu ersterem.  
Und nun hatten sie etwas gefunden mit dem sie vielleicht etwas ausrichten konnten. Zoes Brieffreundin aus NZ hatte ihr einen Zeitungsartikel mit einem Interview geschickt, indem Caleb Ross und Dwayne Cameron unbefangen über ihre neuen Beziehungen plauderten. (welches Interview wird das wohl sein *g*)  
Einen Satz von Caleb hatten die beiden Mädchen rot angestrichen. *It was great. They don't even knew *The Tribe* or us as actors before we met them.* Auf diesem Satz basierte ihr ganzer Plan. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

Zwei Tage später in NZ:  
Kelly öffnete die Tür. Sie machte den Mund auf, doch Caleb kam ihr zuvor. *Ich muss ganz dringend Judith sprechen. Ist sie da?* Kelly nickte. *Moment.* sagte sie etwas säuerlich. *JUDITH! Für dich!* *Komme schon. - Oh, hi Cal.* Judith lächelte.  
Doch Caleb erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Überhaupt wirkte er sehr gereizt. *Komm mit!* Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie von der Haustür weg.  
*Was ist denn los? Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?* Judith wunderte sich über seine schlechte Laune. *Das nicht. Aber als ich das hier gelesen habe, hab ich mir gewünscht im Bett geblieben zu sein.* Er hielt ihr ein Stück Papier unter die Nase.  
Es war eine ausgedruckte E-mail: 

Dear Caleb!  
A penpal from New Zealand has send us a newspaper articel in which you and Dwayne talked about your new girlfriends. You said they don't knew the Tribe and that you are actors as you first met them. But if not, there is the question why they are both registered and known on the german tribeworld ubb since two years. Sure, you don't believe us, but we have got evidences. We have found two pictures of Judith and Sara on the board. The link below shows them.   
You see, your nice little girls lied to you. We thought it was our duty to tell you the truth.  
Mail back!  
Zoe and Kath  


Judith überflog den Text und erbleichte. Verdammt! Jetzt war es also doch rausgekommen. Warum hatten Sara und sie die Sache nicht schon längst aus der Welt geschafft?  
*Und ich Esel hab echt geglaubt ihr würdet the Tribe nicht kennen. Noch schlimmer, ich hab geglaubt du magst mich wirklich und nicht bloß weil ich bekannt bin.* Caleb knüllte die Mail wütend zusammen.  
*Du meinst also tatsächlich, ich steh auf dich, weil du berühmt bist?* Judiths Stimme zitterte.  
*Natürlich! Oder willst du mir vormachen das es nicht so ist?* Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.  
In binnen weniger Sekunden war Judith auf Hundertachtzig.  
*Bitte! Wenn du das wirklich denkst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Glaubst du ich habe alles nur gespielt? Wenn ja, kannst du mir gerne gestohlen bleiben!* Sie war wirklich wütend.  
*Na los! Hau ab. Ich bin wirklich froh wenn ich übermorgen zurück nach Deutschland fliegen kann. Dann brauch ich dich wenigstens nie wieder zusehen.* Sie drehte sich um und lief ins Haus. Die Tür flog krachend ins Schloß.  
Caleb sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er hatte mehr auf ein zerknirschtes um Verzeihung beten getippt. Na egal. Spätestens in ein paar Tagen würde Judith sich wieder beruhigt haben. Dann konnte er noch mal mit ihr darüber reden.  
Plötzlich schossen ihm ihre Worte durch den Kopf. *Ich bin wirklich froh wenn ich übermorgen zurück nach Deutschland fliegen kann.* Das war doch nicht ihr ernst, oder? 

Währenddessen war Judith zum Telefon gehechtet. Sie musste Sara Bescheid sagen, damit es bei ihr und Dwayne nicht auch zu so einem Drama kam. 

*Wer stört?* gut gelaunt ging Sara ans Telefon. Danach verfinsterte ihre Miene sich dramatisch. Sie murmelte nur ab und zu *Ja.* oder *Hm.* Dann sagte sie noch *Danke.* und legte auf.   
*Wer war das?* Dwayne legte seine Arme um sie, doch Sara schüttelte sie ab. *Das war Judith. Setz dich. Ich muss dir was sagen, bevor Caleb hier auf der Matte steht.*   
*Caleb?* Dwayne sah sie fragend an. *Wieso sollte er vorbeikommen?* Er wunderte sich über Saras ernstes Gesicht. *Setz dich, bitte. Ich sag es dir ja.* Nun ernsthaft beunruhigt setzte er sich. 

Judith lief unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Kurz nachdem Caleb weg war, war auch ihre Wut verraucht. Statt dessen war sie jetzt total niedergeschlagen. Sie nahm ihren Wecker vom Nachttisch und warf ihn gegen die Tür. *Scheiße!* Jetzt fing sie an zu weinen.  
Ohne anzuklopfen kam Kelly, angelockt durch den Lärm aus Judiths Zimmer, herein. *Was ist los? Wolken über dem Paradies?* fragte sie schnippisch.  
*Raus!* Judith stand auf und ging drohend auf sie zu. *Raus, oder ich gebe dir endlich was du verdienst!* Fluchtartig verließ Kelly das Zimmer. *Ich hab ja geahnt, dass das nichts wird.* murmelte sie.  
Judith setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. *Ich hoffe, dass Sara das geregelt bekommt. Es reicht wirklich, dass ich Caleb durch unsere Dummheit los bin.* 

*... und jetzt ist Caleb auf dem Weg hierher, um es dir zu erzählen. Bitte glaub mir, ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ich dachte, dass du genervt die Flucht ergreifst, wenn du mitkriegst, dass ich Tribefan bin. Das streitest du doch nicht ab, oder?*   
Im Gegensatz zu Judith setzte Sara auf eine andere Taktik. Statt alles auf sich zu nehmen, versuchte sie Dwayne zu zeigen, dass sie das alles nicht ohne Grund getan hatte.   
Er hatte sie, während sie ihm die Situation schilderte, nicht einmal unterbrochen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn diese Nachricht getroffen hatte. Er räusperte sich. *Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du das nicht schon längst aus der Welt geschafft hast.*   
Sara, die bisher im Zimmer hin und her getigert war, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.  
*Die Zeit war so schön und ich hatte Angst, dass das alles vorbei sein würde, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst. Ist es vorbei?* Bevor Dwayne antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.   
*Oh nein.* schoß es Sara durch den Kopf. *Das ist Caleb. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob Dwayne mir verzeiht oder nicht.*   
*Hallo Caleb.* hörte sie wie Dwayne seinen Freund begrüßte . Caleb hielt sich nicht lange mit Höflichkeiten auf und stürmte gleich dicht gefolgt von Dwayne ins Wohnzimmer.  
*Ah, du bist ja auch hier.* sagte er, als er Sara sah. *Dann haben wir ja alle wichtigen Personen beisammen. Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen, Dwayne. Es betrifft Sara.*  
Dwayne legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. *Ich weiß es schon. Sara hat es mir erzählt. Und auch wenn ich es ehrlich gesagt nicht in Ordnung finde, kann ich es verstehen. Du hättest Judith doch nie eine Chance gegeben wenn du es gewusst hättest.*  
Caleb schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. *Ich verstehe das nicht. Die zwei sind nur heiß auf uns, weil wir bekannt sind.* Caleb war immer noch sauer. Doch auch bei Sara, genau wie bei Judith bei dieser Bemerkung, flammte Wut auf. Sie baute sich vor Caleb auf (das geht sogar, bin nämlich größer als er).   
*Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Denk nach. Wenn Judith und ich darauf aus wären im Rampenlicht zu stehen hätten wir in den letzten paar Wochen nicht alles daran gesetzt den Paparazzi aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir hätten versucht mit Gewalt in jede Zeitung dieser verdammten Insel zu kommen. Wenn dein verletzter Stolz dich nicht so blind machen würde wäre dir das auch klar.*   
Das saß. Caleb setzte sich. *Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich habe Judith nicht mal zu Wort kommen lassen, sondern sie nur angeschrien. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Sie hat Schluß gemacht.*   
Sara und Dwayne wechselten geschockte Blicke. Sara zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. *Das kriegst du schon wieder hin. Lass dir einfach etwas romantisches einfallen und setz deinen Hundeblick ein. Du wirst sehen, dann liegt sie schnell wieder in deinen Armen.* Dwayne nickte zustimmend. Caleb schaute sie zweifelnd an. *Aber ihr beide fliegt doch übermorgen zurück nach Hause. Wie soll ich das denn schaffen?*   
*Übermorgen?* Saras Stimme klang schrill. Blass sank sie auf der Couch zurück. *Ich habe vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. A... aber ich kann nicht nach hause fliegen, ich will nicht.*   
Sie sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Eine Tür knallte und man hörte wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Sara hatte sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen.   
Dwayne und Caleb wechselten ratlose Blicke. Dwayne seufzte. *Jetzt haben wir einen großen Haufen Probleme zu lösen.  
Erstens: Wie bekommen wir dich wieder mit Judith zusammen und zweitens müssen wir entweder einen Weg finden den beiden den Abschied leicht zu machen oder einen Weg wie sie bleiben können.*   
*Ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist.* sagte Caleb und begann im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. *Ich auch nicht.* stimmte ihm Dwayne zu. *Aber was können wir tun?* 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

D: *Bitte!*  
R: *Es tut mir leid! Das geht wirklich nicht!*  
D: *Aber Ray! Dann muss sie nach Hause!*  
R: *Führ dich nicht auf wie ein liebeskranker Teenie. Du bist schon über zwanzig.*  
D: *Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich nicht viel von meiner Zeit als Teenager hatte!*  
R: *Willst du mir etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden?*  
D: *Ja!*  
R: *Vergiß es! Das zieht nicht!*  
D: *Bitte Ray! Es ist doch nur für vier Monate!*  
R: *Nein!*  
D: *Es muss doch gar nichts großartiges sein. Irgend etwas in der Garderobe oder so. Nur damit sie nachweisen kann, dass sie einen Job hat.*  
R: *Aber wirklich nur vier Monate! Und höchstens Halbtags. - Spricht sie überhaupt Englisch?*  
D: *Nein! Ich lebe seit zwei Monaten mit einem Mädchen zusammen, dass noch nicht einmal meinen Namen richtig aussprechen kann. Natürlich spricht sie Englisch! Und zwar fließend!*  
R: *Wie heißt sie überhaupt?*  
D: *Sag mal, liest du keine Zeitung? Sara!*  
R: *Okay! Bring sie morgen mit zum Dreh. Ich wird schon etwas finden. Aber wehe du wirst durch sie abgelenkt. Dann...*  
Raymond musste seinen Satz nicht beenden. Dwayne wusste nur zu gut, was dann passieren würde. Er drückte dem Regisseur dankbar die Hand und verließ dann den Raum. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand. Puh! Das war geschafft. Hoffentlich war Caleb genau so erfolgreich wie er. 

*Jetzt mach schon das Radio an!* Sara wurde langsam nervös.  
*Nein. Ich habe keine Lust auf dieses elende neuseeländische Gedudel.  
Meine Laune ist auch so schon miserabel genug.*  
Ungerührt fuhr Judith fort ihre Tasche zu packen. Am nächsten Morgen sollte ihr Flug nach Frankfurt gehen.  
Sara trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann sagte sie: *Mir ist deine Laune ganz egal. Ich will jetzt Musik hören!* Judiths heftigen Protest ignorierend stand sie auf und schaltete das Radio ein.   
*Hier ist Radio Wellington *Interactive* ist die Sendung die ihr selbst mit gestalten könnt. Ruft einfach an, wünscht euch Musik, grüßt Freunde oder sagt eurer Liebsten wie sehr ihr sie mögt...*  
*Oh Gott!* Judith verdrehte die Augen. *Eine Stunde lang Liebesschnulzen von *Bärchen* für *Mäuschen* in tiefer Verbundenheit. Ich muss gleich kotzen!*   
Sara grinste. Die würde sich gleich wundern...  
*Und unser erster Anrufer ist direkt eine Art Überraschungsgast. Wir haben Caleb Ross in der Leitung.* *Was?* Judith ließ ein Paar Schuhe fallen. *Ich hab mich doch verhört, oder?*  
Sara zuckte mit den Schultern, doch ihr Grinsen sagte alles. Ein abgekartetes Spiel.  
*Das ist für meine Freundin Judith, die im Moment leider sauer auf mich ist. Ich wünsche mir das Lied *Angel* von Shaggy und lade sie damit herzlich für acht zu unserem Lieblingsitaliener ein. Ich hoffe sie hört das. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot benommen und hoffe das du mir verzeihst.*  
Die Musik setzte ein und Caleb war weg.  
Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, da sie versuchte einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken. Caleb hatte sich soeben vor dem ganzen Land zum Löffel gemacht und Judith stand da wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Wie vom Donner gerührt.   
Dann fing sie an zu strahlen. *Ich glaube ich sollte mich umziehen.* 

Einige Kleidungsstücke später:  
*Was soll ich bloß anziehen? Sara hilf mir doch.*  
Judith stand verzweifelt vor dem Kleiderschrank. Wie gut das sie ihre Ausgehklamotten noch nicht eingepackt hatte. *Wie wär's mit dem blauen Rock?* Sara saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihre Freundin amüsiert.  
*Nein. Der ist mehr was für die Disco.* *Und der weiße?* *Auch nicht. Zu brav.* *Hmm....*  
Die beiden verfielen wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Plötzlich sprang Sara auf. *Ich hab's.* Zufrieden fischte sie etwas zwischen den herumliegenden Kleidungsstücken hervor. *Tadaa!* 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

*Please, don't go back to Germany.*  
Caleb nahm Judiths Hand. Die beiden hatten sich beim Italiener ausgesprochen und saßen nun am Strand.  
*Aber... aber...* Judith war völlig überrumpelt. Wie gerne würde sie hierbleiben. Aber ohne Job würde ihr Visum nicht verlängert. Außerdem würden ihre Eltern ausrasten.  
*Please!* Der Hundeblick. Und dann, als könnte er Gedanken lesen: *Keine Sorge. Das mit dem Visum ist kein Problem.* *Ach ja?* Judith verstand kein Wort. *Es läuft morgen aus und mein Flug geht morgen nachmittag. Ich würde gerne bleiben, das weißt du. Aber es geht nicht!* Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand.  
*Bring mich bitte nach Hause. Ich möchte mich heute von dir verabschieden. Nicht am Flughafen!*  
Caleb nickte. Sie standen auf und er legte einen Arm um Judith, die Tränen in den Augen hatte. Leider war es dunkel. Sonst hätte sie sich sicher gewundert, warum Caleb so zufrieden lächelte.  
Eigentlich müsste Sara schon alles geregelt haben. 

*Kommst du noch rein?* Judith warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Sie wollte den Abschied noch ein wenig hinauszögern. Caleb nickte. *Klar!* Judith schloß die Haustür auf. *Oh. Im Wohnzimmer ist ja noch Licht.* Mit verständnislosem Blick öffnete sie die Tür.  
*Was...?* Sara und Mary saßen auf der Couch. Auf dem Tisch stand eine ungeöffnete Flasche Sekt.  
*Wollt ihr meinen Abgang feiern?* fragte Judith zynisch. Was war denn heute mit allen los? Erst die Radioaktion, dann schien Caleb gar nicht traurig zu sein, das sie weg musste und jetzt diese merkwürdige Szene.  
*Hast du es ihr nicht gesagt, Caleb?* Sara schien nicht weniger verwirrt. Caleb schüttelte mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht den Kopf.  
*Ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird.* *Freu dich! Das ist es tatsächlich!* Judith wurde ungeduldig. *Was wird hier gespielt?*  
Mary stand auf. *Wir wollten feiern, dass du bleiben kannst.*  
*Wie? Ihr rafft es nicht, oder? Es geht nicht. Mein Visum... und der Flug...* Judith fing an zu stottern.  
Sara grinste. *Visum verlängert, Flug storniert und deine Tasche ausgepackt.  
*Aber ich habe keinen Job!* warf ihre Freundin ein. *Nein!* Mary lächelte. *Aber Au-Pairs brauchen keinen.* *Au-Pair?* Judith verstand gar nichts mehr.  
*Ja. Ich fange nächste Woche wieder an zu arbeiten und jemand muss auf Sally (ihre zweijährige Tochter, neben Kelly)aufpassen. Als Sara mir dann von eurer Misere erzählte, war alles klar!*  
Mary, Caleb und Sara strahlten stolz. Aber nicht lange. *Und wer sagt, dass ich hierbleiben will? Ich will nach Hause, zu meiner Familie.* 

Das absolute Chaos brach los. Alle redeten durcheinander auf Judith ein. Irgend wann konnte sie nicht mehr. Laut fing sie an zu lachen.  
*Wieso habe ich bloß keinen Fotoapparat? Eure Gesichter wären der Schnappschuss des Monats. Natürlich will ich bleiben! - Was ist mit dem Sekt? Ist der zur Dekoration, oder kann der auch getrunken werden?*  
Caleb wollte gerade die Flasche öffnen, als es an der Tür klingelte. *Das ist sicher Dwayne, der mitfeiern will.* Sara rannte aus dem Raum um zu öffnen, während Caleb gekonnt den Korken knallen lies. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 

*So, und wenn ich diese Woche noch irgendeinen Knopf von dir annähen muss, kriegst du einen Tritt.* *Aber ich brauche doch eine Ausrede um dich zu besuchen.* *Raus du Casanova!*  
Grinsend schob Sara Nick aus der Gaderobe und rannte dabei fast in Dwayne. Der nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. *Ich hab dich vermisst.* Sara schob ihn weg. *Nicht hier, bitte. Die tuscheln so schon genug. Und sie bewachen mich regelrecht. Sie warten nur darauf, dass ich irgendeinen Fehler mache, damit sie den Beweis haben das ich nichts tauge.* Sara klang gereizt.  
*Sara! Kommen sie bitte wieder rein. Sie werden nicht für's Schwätzen bezahlt!* *Das geht nicht.* Dwayne betrat grinsend die Garderobe. *Ich soll sie mit ans Set nehmen. Sie soll vor Ort Kostüme richten und ausbessern. Sie soll gleich kommen.*   
Sara fing an zu strahlen. Das war ja super. Bloß weg hier. Die Leute hier waren alle des Lesens mächtig und wussten daher genau wer sie war. Klar das ihr Einstand für Furore gesorgt hatte. Nur die Chefdesignerin war nett zu ihr. Sie konnte sich denken, dass Sara keinen leichten Start haben würde und versuchte daher zu helfen wo sie nur konnte.  
Auch jetzt. *Klar Dwayne, nimm sie nur mit. Sie muss ja alles hier kennenlernen.* *Danke.* Dwayne zog die maßlos erleichterte Sara hinter sich her ans Set. 

Dort kam ihr direkt Meryl entgegen. *Du musst Sara sein. Hi. Du musst mir helfen, ich habe mir gerade meine Jacke an einem Haken aufgerissen und brauche sie in fünf Minuten. Kriegst du das hin?*   
*Klar.* Sara nahm ihr die Jacke ab, nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe und machte sich dann an die Arbeit, während Dwayne zur nächsten Einstellung Position nahm. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie lächelte, als sie ihren Freund beobachtete, der nun schon zum dritten Mal zum gleichen Satz ansetzte.   
*Das ist besser als alles was ich mir je erträumt habe. Ich bin hier bei *The Tribe*, wo ich immer hinwollte und habe Dwayne, den ich immer wollte.* Dann grinste sie. *Kein Wunder das mich die halbe Welt hasst.* *Und, hast du's?* Meryl riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
*Ist Zoot tot?* (hoffe ihr kapiert das (ist der Papst katholisch, you know)) Sara grinste und gab ihr die Jacke wieder. 

*Ich bin wieder da!* Mit Schwung ließ Mary die Tür ins Schloß fallen. *Hi!* Judith kam aus der Küche. *Wie war der Tag?* *Anstrengend.* Mary ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen. *Aber ganz gut.* Sie nahm Sally auf den Schoß, die auf dem Teppich saß und mit Bauklötzen spielte. *Wo ist Kelly?* *Die ist vor einer halben Stunde gegangen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass sie bei Jane schläft.*  
*Ach so. Okay. Und, was hast du so an deinem freien Abend vor?* *Wir gehen mit Sara, Dwayne und ein paar anderen vom Cast ins DABI. Cal holt mich in einer halben Stunde ab.* Judith war schon halb die Treppe hinauf. *Ach so. Kann sein das ich bei Caleb übernachte. Seine Wohnung ist da ganz in der Nähe, und je nachdem wie spät es wird...* *Gut. Frühstück ist für dich morgen also gestrichen.* Mary lachte. *Viel Spaß!* 

*Netter Schuppen!* Sara sah sich gut gelaunt um. *Hmm.* Judith tat es ihr gleich.  
Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem Mädchen hängen. *Oh nein. Mariah!* Sie verdrehte die Augen und versuchte hinter Caleb in Deckung zu gehen (schwierig, bin ein paar Zentimeter größer als er *lol*). *Ich bin nicht hier!* Doch zu spät. Mariah hatte sie bereits gesehen.  
*Judith. Wie schön. Du hast also heute abend auch frei?* *Hi Mariah!* Judith setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. *Wie du siehst.* *Willst du dich nicht zu uns...* Doch Caleb unterbrach die ihm völlig Unbekannte. *Dahinten sind die anderen.* Er deutete auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo bereits Meryl, Mike, Laura, James, Dan und Nick saßen. *Kommst du?* Er zog Judith einfach weg. *Wir sehen uns!* rief Mariah ihr noch nach. *Hoffentlich nicht.* murmelte sie.  
*Wer war denn das?* Caleb war mal wieder neugierig. *Mariah. Ich hab sie beim Babysitten auf dem Spielplatz kennengelernt. Sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht mich auch bloß zwei Minuten mit ihr zu unterhalten. Danach habe ich immer das Bedürfnis mir eine Tür gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.* erklärte Judith. *Oh. So jemand!* 

Mittlerweile waren sie bei den anderen angekommen. Sara hatte sich bereits durch geknutscht und saß nun am anderen Ende des Tisches. Nachdem Judith die selbe Prozedur hinter sich gebracht hatte, ließ sie sich neben ihre Freundin und Mike auf die Bank fallen. *Wo sind Toni und Jaimee? Wollten die nicht auch hier sein?* *Sie kommen später. Jaimee muss noch was für die Schule machen und Toni wollte noch ihren Text lernen.* *Ach so.*  
Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten auch die beiden Vermissten den Tisch. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, klingelte ein Handy.  
*Sorry. Meins!* Sara fischte das nervende Teil aus ihrer Handtasche und warf einen Blick aufs Display. Plötzlich brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. *Geht's dir gut? Was ist denn los?* Judith warf ihrer Freundin einen leicht besorgten Blick zu. Hatte sie zuviel Alkohol getrunken?  
*Eine SMS von Lena. Wir haben völlig vergessen uns mal bei ihr zu melden. Sie glaubt wir wären schon wieder in Deutschland.* Sara konnte sich noch immer kaum beruhigen. *Ups. Die wird schön sauer sein. Was schreibt sie?* *Warte, ich les vor: 

hi sara!  
welcome back in germany.  
hoffe du meldest dich mal wieder.  
lena.  
ps: am mb geht das gerücht um, dass 2 girls von hier bray&lex abgeschleppt haben.  
wenn du mehr weißt, sag bescheid.*  


*Na sowas. Zwei deutsche Mädchen? Eine Frechheit.* Judith grinste breit. *Wir schicken ihr einfach die Zeitungsausgaben der letzten Monate. Dann können wir uns das schreiben sparen und sie weiß trotzdem bis ins kleinste Detail Bescheid.* Das klang leicht sarkastisch. An die dämlichen Reporter hatte sie sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt.  
*Gute Idee. Lass uns das gleich morgen machen.* Sara versenkte ihr Handy wieder. *Aber jetzt will ich mich amüsieren.* Damit stand sie auf und zog Dwayne auf die Tanzfläche. 

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie für eine (von Dwayne und Caleb angeordnete) Tanzpause zum Tisch zurück. Sara ließ sich neben Nick auf einen Stuhl fallen. *Was für ein Tanzmuffel. He Nick, mach mal ein kleines deutsches Mädchen glücklich und tanz mit mir.* Keine Reaktion.  
*Was ist denn mit dem los?* fragte Sara Meryl, die das ganze grinsend verfolgte.  
*Nothing spezial. He's only checking!* *Er tut was? Wen?* Judith war neugierig geworden und mischte sich nun in das Gespräch.  
*Seht ihr das blonde Mädchen da drüben?* Sie zeigte zur Bar, wo ein großes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren stand. Es schien als wäre sie allein da. Sara und Judith nickten. (Wie immer synchron)  
*Naja.* Meryls Grinsen wurde breiter. *Seit ihr tanzen gegangen seid sitzt er jetzt schon hier und starrt sie an. Unser Sensibelchen traut sich leider nicht sie anzusprechen.*  
*So stimmt das nicht!* Nick hatte gemerkt, dass sie über ihn redeten und protestierte heftig. *Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie. Es ist nicht so einfach für mich. Und ihr müsstet das verstehen. Man sieht uns alle im Fernsehen. Ich will nicht wie ein *berühmter Aufreißer* aussehen.*  
*Wie süß.* Sara stand auf. *Aber das hilft dir nicht weiter. Komm Judith, wir nehmen das in die Hand.*  
Ungerührt von den wilden Drohungen, die Nick ausstieß schoben sie sich zu dem fremden Mädchen.  
*Hi.* Judith setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln ein. *Wie heißt du?* *Was geht dich das an? Warum willst du das wissen? Moment mal... Ihr seid doch die zwei deutschen Girls, die geschafft haben, von dem wir armen Einheimischen nur träumen.* Schlagartig hatte sich ihre Abwehr in freundliches Interesse verwandelt.  
*Genug geträumt Sweetheart.* lenkte Sara von ihr und Judith ab. Hier ging es um Nick.  
*Ein Kumpel von uns findet dich süß. Leider kriegt der gute vor Schüchternheit die Zähne nicht auseinander. Also sind wir jetzt hier. Siehst du? Er sitzt da drüben.*  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um und schaute in die Richtung, in die Sara zeigte. Ihr wich erst mal sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. *Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja... das ist... Nick Miller.*  
*Schön. Ihre Augen funktionieren.* bemerkte Judith mit leichtem Spott. *Komm mit. Sonst gibt das keinen mehr!* Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie das Mädchen am Arm zum Tisch, wo Meryl, Jaimee und Toni langsam vor Lachen die Tränen kamen.  
*Hi, ich... ich bin... ich heiße Nina (aka Leximo, unser Indianerkind *lol*).* Sie schaffte es kaum den Blick von ihren Schuhspitzen zu wenden. *Hi, ich bin Nick (als ob das nicht jeder wüsste).* Nick hatte seine Maulsperre überwunden. *Wollen wir tanzen?* Nina nickte (einer Ohnmacht nahe) und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Der gesamte Tisch beobachtete die beiden amüsiert.  
*Oh man. Die sehen aus, als hätten sie einen Besen verschluckt.* Sara schüttelte den Kopf.  
*Geld her! Wir bestellen den beiden jetzt Barkadi- Cola.* Auffordernd streckte Judith die Hand aus.  
*Willst du die beiden etwa abfüllen?* Fassungslos schaute Caleb seine Freundin an. Die nickte. *Genau das. Wenn das der einzige Weg ist die beiden locker zu machen.* Erstaunlicherweise waren die anderen hellauf begeistert von der Idee und als Nick und Nina schließlich zurück kamen standen auf ihrem Platz zwei Gläser.  
Leider reichten die nicht aus. Nick und Nina blieben also bei diesem Getränk, bis Nina auf die Uhr schaute. *Oh, ich muss nach Hause.* Ganz Gentleman stand Nick mit auf. *Ich bringe dich.* Unter dem anzüglichen Grinsen seiner Freunde half er Nina in ihre Jacke und zusammen verließen sie das DABI. 

Sara lehnte sich zu Judith. *Das riecht nach SOB.* Dieses kleine Wort veranlasste ihre Freundin zu einem Lachanfall. *Was ist SOB?* fragte Dan, nachdem Judith sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sara und sie schauten sich an und grinsten.  
*Sex On the Beach.* antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 

*Und, wie war's?* Sara zupfte etwas an Nicks Jacke.  
*Noch etwas interessantes passiert?* fügte sie grinsend hinzu.   
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. *Wir waren verständlicherweise zu nichts mehr fähig. Aber als ich mich vor ihrer Tür verabschiedet habe, haben wir uns geküsst* Er strahlte.  
*Und wann seht ihr euch wieder? Du hast doch ihre Nummer, oder?* Sein Lächeln erstarb. Er schlug sich vor die Stirn. *Ich Idiot! Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.*   
Zu Nicks totaler Entrüstung fing Sara an laut zu lachen. *Nicht verzagen Sara fragen.* Immer noch grinsend zog sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche.   
*Hab mir gedacht, dass du das im vollen Kopf nicht hinkriegst und hab die Sache in die Hand genommen. Oben: Nummer von zuhause. Unten: Handynummer. Jetzt ab in die Maske, und wehe du bist mir nicht auf ewig dankbar!*  
*Das bin ich, das bin ich.* Er drückte Sara einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.   
Mit entgeistertem Gesicht kam Jaimee herein. *Sag mal, was war denn mit dem los?* fragte sie zwischen den obligatorischen Küsschen.  
Bevor Sara antworten konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. *Frau Neu... N... Sara! Hören sie auf zu schwätzen! Sie werden nicht bezahlt damit sie das Cast verkuppeln und von der Arbeit abhalten!* *Ja, ja.* Sara zog eine Grimasse, Jaimee kicherte. Dann machten sie sich mit *todernsten* Gesichtern an die Arbeit. 

*Zeit zum Aufstehen!* Jemand rüttelte Judith sanft an der Schulter. *Hmm? Was ist denn?* Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf. *Tadaa!* Stolz präsentierte Caleb ein Frühstückstablett. *Ich dachte Frühstück im Bett wäre mal eine gute Idee.* *Fantastisch.* Judith gab ihm einen Kuss. *Alles was ich mag. Milchkaffee, Buttertoast, Honig hmm...* Sie nippte an ihrer Tasse. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern. *Was ist? Ist der Kaffee zu stark?* Caleb sah sie verständnislos an. *No!* Judith schüttelte den Kopf. *Mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen. Du hast nicht zufällig eine rote Schleife am Fußgelenk?* *Nein!* Jetzt war er völlig ratlos. Stand seine Freundin unter Drogen? *Was willst du mit einer roten Schleife?* Judith beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. *Bloß eine alte Geschichte von Sara und mir. Wir haben uns überlegt wie es wohl wäre, von euch Frühstück ans Bett zu kriegen. Und die rote Schleife am *Fußgelenk* (*lolly*) gehörte eben dazu!*   
*Ah ja!* Caleb peilte die ganze Sache immer noch nicht richtig und wechselte schnell das Thema. *Auch Erdnußbutter?* Er hielt Judith ein Stück Toast hin. *Bah! Geh fort! Erdnußbutter! Scheußlich!!!* Sie schüttelte sich. *Gib mir lieber den Honig.* Caleb tat wie ihm geheißen und bald waren beide in ein Gespräch über die neue Staffel von *the Tribe* vertieft.   
*Habt ihr heute eigentlich keinen Dreh?* fragte Judith unvermittelt. *Warum?* Calebs Blick wanderte zum Wecker auf dem Nachttisch. Er sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen. *Schon so spät? Scheiße, ich muss los!* Er küsste Judith zum Abschied. *See you in the evening.* Damit war er auch schon verschwunden. Eine halbe Minute später knallte die Appartementtür.   
*Männer!* Judith streckte sich und seufzte. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich an. Jetzt bloß noch das Geschirr wegräumen und danach ab zu Mary. 

Während Judith klar Schiff machte, hatte Caleb endlich die Entercloud Studios erreicht. Nach einer halben Stunde in der Maske betrat er mit einiger Verspätung das Set. Die anderen drehten bereits (an einer Szene ohne ihn).  
*Na sowas. Mister Ross! Das du heute auch mal kommst.* Sara begrüßte ihn. *Ist es gestern noch so spät geworden, dass du es nicht aus dem Bett geschafft hast, oder hat dein Auto gestreikt?* Sie grinste. *Weder noch! Ich...* *Und CUT! Szene ist im Kasten!* Raymond klatschte in die Hände. *Fünf Minuten Pause und wir drehen weiter.* Er warf Caleb einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. * Wie ich sehe sind auch die letzten Nachzügler eingetroffen.* 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

*Krise!  
Bitte komm sofort.  
ES IST DRINGEND!*  


Judith las sich nun etwa zum tausendsten Mal Saras SMS durch. Was konnte denn los sein? Ein Streit konnte es nun wirklich nicht sein, denn Sara und Dwayne stritten nie; was Judith manchmal echt zur Weißglut brachte. Auf alles gefasst klingelte sie an der Tür zu Dwaynes und Saras Wohnung.  
Sara öffnete die Tür. Sie war blass und ihre Augen waren total verheult. *Wir haben ein Problem.* brachte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus. *Erstens, warum wir? Und zweitens was ist denn los?*   
Judith hatte Sara selten so aufgelöst gesehen.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch. Sara rutschte nervös hin und her. *Ich bin überfällig.*   
*Was?* Judith sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. *Ich hoffe das ist ein Witz. Wie lange denn schon?* Saras Antwort verwandelte sich in ein undeutliches Murmeln.   
*Wie lange schon Sara?* *Zehn Tage.*  
*Zehn Tage?* Judith sah aus, als wäre sie dem Leibhaftigen begegnet. Dann versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. *Das kann doch alles heißen, es muss ja nicht DAS heißen.*   
Ohne ein Wort zog Sara Judith ins Bad und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Judith warf einen Blick drauf und sofort passte sich ihre Hautfarbe der von Sara an. *Zwei Streifen! S*****e! Das heißt ja...*   
Noch bevor Judith ihren Satz beenden konnte war Sara wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Judith legte einen Arm um sie. *Hey, beruhig dich. Dwayne wird schon nicht ausflippen.*   
*Nicht ausflippen?* Sara wurde langsam hysterisch. *Erst gestern hat er gesagt wie froh er ist, dass wir es jetzt endlich etwas langsamer angehen können, weil ja am Anfang alles so schnell gegangen ist. Und jetzt das! Und was ist mit der Presse? Die werden sich auf uns stürzen!* Sara hatte aufgehört zu weinen und war dazu übergangen nervös hin und her zu tigern, was sich als sehr schwer herausstellte, da das Bad, wie Judith feststellte, winzig war. Sie fragte sich wie Sara und Dwayne es fertig brachten sich jeden Morgen gemeinsam fertig zu machen.   
Eine Reihe sehr unfeiner Wörter holte Judith in die Realität zurück. 

Sara saß im Bett und las. Dwayne war noch im Bad. Sie konnte sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren, dabei hatte sie es schon dreimal gelesen (*Nebel von Avalon* Wälzer mit 1100 Seiten).   
Ihr einziger Gedanke war: *Du musst es ihm sagen!* Nur die Frage war wie und wann. Im Moment war Dwayne im Stress, drehen, Text lernen und jetzt lief auch noch die Promotion für die neue Staffel an, die bald abgedreht war. Ihm jetzt mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu kommen, war eher keine gute Idee.   
Die Badezimmertür ging auf und Dwayne kam heraus. *Gestehe!*  
*Was?* Sara saß stocksteif im Bett, einem Schweißausbruch nahe. Nervös huschten ihre Augen Richtung Bad. Hatte sie etwa vergessen den Test zu entsorgen?  
Da fing Dwayne an zu grinsen. *Du hast die Zahnpasta aufgebraucht und keine neue besorgt. Jetzt muss ich morgen mit Mundgeruch ans Set. Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Das war bloß ein Witz. Im Bad war noch eine Tube. Ich wollte dich bloß etwas hochnehmen, weil du schon den ganzen Tag so mies drauf bist.* Er legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Sara lächelte leicht. *Tut mir leid. Es ist nur das... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Solche Tage habe ich eben manchmal.*  
*Aber...* Dwayne küsste sie zärtlich. *Du hast ja mich. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass du dich besser fühlst...* *Ach ja? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt...* 

Später, als Dwayne schon tief und fest schlief, lag Sara immer noch wach und fragte sich wie sie das schaffen sollte. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und begann etwas zu tippen: 

*Morgen Abend im Café an der Promenade.  
Ich brauche dringend euren Rat.  
HEL, Sara!*  


*Ich hoffe ihr bekommt die Mail alle, Mädels.* flüsterte Sara, als sie begann die SMS an mehrere Nummern zu schicken. Gemeinsam würde ihnen doch bestimmt eine Lösung einfallen... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

*Das ist die Lage. Vorschläge was ich jetzt machen soll?* Sara sah in die Runde. Sie hatte Meryl, Laura, Jaimée, Antonia und Nina gerade von ihrem Problem erzählt und hoffte jetzt auf vernünftige Ratschläge. Antonia brach als erste das Schweigen. *Ich glaube nicht das es gut wäre, wenn du es ihm jetzt erzählst. Dwayne würde wahrscheinlich ausrasten. Wir haben im Moment eine harte Drehphase und er ist total gestresst. Warte lieber noch ein bißchen.* Laura schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. *Blödsinn. Du musst es ihm sagen. Am besten gleich heute Abend. Es ist sein Kind, er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.* *Und wenn er es nicht will? Was wenn er eine Abtreibung verlangt?* Jaimée schien ganz entsetzt bei dem Gedanken. Egal wie ernst die Lage war, jetzt mussten die anderen Mädchen kichern.  
*Dwayne? Eine Abtreibung?* Meryl tippte sich an die Stirn. *Ich glaube es hackt.* *Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen.* Nina schüttelte den Kopf. *Aber um wieder zum Thema zu kommen, ich bin dafür es ihm sofort zu sagen. Je länger du es hinauszögerst, desto schlimmer wird es, wenn du es Dwayne doch irgendwann sagen musst.* *Wahrscheinlich habt ihr recht. Aber...* Sara schien nicht sonderlich begeistert. *Kein aber!* Judith klang energisch. *Dieses ganze hin und her geht mir auf die Nerven! Du redest mit ihm. Heute! Ende, der Diskussion.* Sie stand auf. *Wer kommt mit shoppen?* 

*Shoppen! Und so etwas schimpft sich Freundin!* wütendes Zeug vor sich hinmurmelnd ging Sara im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Dwayne würde jeden Moment nach Hause kommen und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie machen sollte.   
*Babe? Wo bist du? Ich bin da!* *Shit!* Sara bekam Panik, sie überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte, als die Tür aufging und Dwayne reinkam.   
Er gab Sara einen Kuss und kramte dann merkwürdigerweise sein Handy hervor. *Sag mal Babe, an wen war diese SMS denn? Für mich nicht, schon klar. Aber was für einen Rat brauchst du denn?* Sara war mit einem Schlag weiß wie die Wand.   
Sie suchte nach Ausflüchten, Wegen da raus zu kommen, aber sie wusste, es hatte eh keinen Zweck.  
*Setz dich Schatz, ich muss dir was sagen.*  
*Okay.* Dwayne setzte sich. Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. *Was ist denn los?*   
Sara tigerte eine Weile nervös im Zimmer hin und her, bis Dwayne sie entschlossen zwang sich hinzusetzen. *Du machst mich nervös. Jetzt sag schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein.*   
*Was hälst du von Babys?* Sara versuchte sich langsam an das Thema heran zu tasten. *Babys sind klasse. Später will ich einen ganzen Haufen von den kleinen Biestern. Natürlich wenn du auch willst und wenn wir etwas reifer sind.*  
*Aha. Und was wäre mit früher?* *Wieso?* Dwayne warf Sara einen ahnenden, aber ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie holte tief Luft. *Schatz... ich... ich bin... ich bin schwanger!*   
*Oh.* Mehr brachte Bray nicht heraus.  
Sara sprang auf. *Oh? Das ist alles was du zu sagen hast?* Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer und bevor Dwayne irgend etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war die Haustür krachend ins Schloss gefallen.  
*Sara, hallo.* Mary öffnete die Tür. Sie schaute Sara verwundert an, die Tränenverschmiert und schluchzend vor der Tür im dicksten Regen stand. *Warte, ich hole Judith.*  
Kurze Zeit später war saß Sara im Wohnzimmer. Judith kam herein, warf einen Blick auf sie und verstand sofort. *War es so schlimm?* 

Eine Stunde später:  
Dwayne tigerte nervös durch die Wohnung. So langsam machte er sich Sorgen um Sara. Sie würde doch keine Dummheiten machen, oder? Ach was, beruhigte er sich selber. Sie war wahrscheinlich einfach zu Judith gegangen. Am besten er rief dort an.   
Gerade als er die Hand zum Telefon ausstreckte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Und zwar Sturm! Dwayne lies den Arm sinken und spurtete hin. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, stand eine wutentbrannte Judith im Raum. Sie schien kurz vorm explodieren zu stehen und brüllte los: *Du Stravag!!! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Willst du Sara jetzt hängen lassen? Sie macht sich wer weiß wie viele Sorgen und alles was du zu dem ganzen Schlamassel zu sagen hast ist oh?! Feiner Freund! Du bist doch schuld an allem! Am liebsten würde ich dich aus dem Fenster hängen und kräftig durchschütteln!!!* Sie schnappte nach Luft. Das gab Dwayne endlich die Gelegenheit auch etwas zu sagen. *Stop! Wer sagt, ich würde Sara hängen lassen? Ich war einfach überrascht. Lass du dir erstmal sagen, dass du Vater wirst.*   
*Ich denke, dass wird sich vermeiden lassen.* Judith hatte sich wieder einigermaßen abgeregt. *Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du perplex warst, aber trotzdem. Sieh zu, dass du das aus der Welt geschafft kriegst. Sie sitzt bei mir zu Hause und wenn sie weiter so viele Taschentücher verbraucht, zieht Mary mir das nachher noch vom Lohn ab.* 

*Es tut mir leid, Judith. Ehrlich.*  
Judith verdrehte die Augen. *Sag das nicht mir, sondern deiner schwangeren Freundin, die bei mir im Wohnzimmer sitzt.* Entschlossen zog sie Dwayne aus der Wohnung, machte die Tür zu und schleifte ihn durch das Treppenhaus, in den Regen und zu Marys Haus.  
*Ich will nicht ein Wort über Zimmerlautstärke hören. Das wird vernünftig ausdiskutiert.* warnte Judith, als sie die Tür aufschloss und Dwayne in die Diele schob. *Vielleicht solltest du das Sara sagen.* murmelte er, als die Wohnzimmertür aufging und Mary herauskam.   
Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie Dwayne sah, blieb aber freundlich. *Sie ist im Wohnzimmer. Sie hat mir nichts erzählt, aber so aufgelöst wie sie ist musst du dir ganz schön was geleistet haben.* Damit ließ sie Dwayne und Judith allein. *Du gehst jetzt da rein. Und ich will keinen von euch sehen, solange die Sache nicht geklärt ist!* Judith gab Dwayne einen Stoß und schon stand er mitten im Wohnzimmer.  
Was er sah, brach ihm fast das Herz. Sara saß zusammengekauert in einem der Sessel, total verheult und immer noch nass vom Regen. Sie bemerkte Dwayne gar nicht und schaute erst auf, als er sich räusperte. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr (sofern das noch ging). *Was willst du hier? Hau ab!* *Nein, das werde ich nicht.* Dwayne setzte sich neben sie. *Wir müssen reden.* 

*Nichts als Ärger mit den beiden.* Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Judith auf ihr Bett fallen. *Hoffentlich kriegen die das jetzt geregelt. Sonst muss ich mir was einfallen lassen.*  
In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. 

*Ja?*  
*Hi Gorgeous!*  
*Cal!*  
*Du klingst geschafft. Ist irgend was passiert?*  
*Kann man wohl so sagen. Ich habe hier die große Krise. Kommst du noch vorbei? Dann erklär ich dir alles.*   
*Klar. Bin sofort da. - Love you.*  
*Love you, too. Bye!* 

Zehn Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür. Mit einem Schwung war Judith die Treppe hinunter und öffnete. *Here I am!* Caleb küsste sie zur Begrüßung. *Wo ist die Krise?* *Im Wohnzimmer!* Judith seufzte. *Wir gehen am besten nach oben. Dann kann ich dir das alles in Ruhe auseinander klamüsern.* Sie nahm seine Hand und zog in eine Etage höher. 

Währenddessen im Wohnzimmer:  
Sara hatte aufgehört zu weinen, sah aber immer noch etwas verstört aus. Dwayne beendete gerade eine ausführliche Rede in der er ihr in allen Einzelheiten erklärt hatte, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen könnte und dass sie das Kind schon schaukeln würden (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes).  
*Ich liebe dich! Und ich will dich heiraten, egal was passiert.* *Du willst was?* Sara konnte nur schwer einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.  
*Heiraten?* Dwayne nickte. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. *Sara, you are the most important human being in my life and it would honor me, if you agree in/of(?) becoming my wife!* 

*Es ist so ruhig da drin.* Caleb drückte sich enger an die Wohnzimmertür. Judith zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. *Vielleicht haben sie sich umgebracht.* Caleb schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und versuchte weiterhin einige Wortfetzen aufzuschnappen. 

Dwayne fürchtete schon, dass Sara die Sprache verloren hatte, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn damit beinahe umriss. Sie war zwar immer noch schrecklich verheult, strahlte aber über das ganze Gesicht. *Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?* Dwayne nickte nur und fragte dann: *Willst du überhaupt so einen Volltrottel wie mich?* Sara gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf den Mund. *Natürlich will ich du Schwachkopf.* 

*Jetzt reicht es. Ich gehe da rein!* Entschloßen riss Judith die Tür auf. *Oh...* Sie stolperte einige Schritte zurück und stieß dabei gegen Caleb, der jetzt auch den Raum betrat. *Ich vermute sie haben sich wieder vertragen!*  
Dwayne stand grinsend auf. *Darf ich vorstellen? Meine Verlobte!* *Deine was???* Caleb riss vor staunen den Mund auf. *Ich muss mich setzen!* Judith ließ sich geschockt in einen Sessel fallen. *Seid ihr jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Vor einer halben Stunde hieß es eure Trennung verhindern und jetzt wollt ihr heiraten?!? Ich brech zusammen.*   
*Tu dir keinen Zwang an.* Sara grinste. *Na los. Wollt ihr nicht gratulieren?* *Aber klar!* Caleb umarmte Sara und klopfte Dwayne auf die Schulter. *Herzlichen Glückwunsch!* So langsam hatte auch Judith sich wieder berappelt. *Ich freu mich für dich!* Nachdem sie die frisch Verlobten ebenfalls umarmt hatte, zog sie ihre Freundin vom Sofa hoch. *Komm Sara! Ich restauriere dich ein wenig und dann gehen wir das Ganze ordentlich feiern!* 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 

***Oh my God! He is getting married!***  
Today we have really smashing and for some girls really shocking news.  
Dwayne Cameron told us, he is getting married to his girlfriend Sara.  
But that's not all.  
We got serious information that Sara is two month pregnant  
and... 

*Na toll!* Gereizt knallte Judith die Zeitung auf den Tisch.  
*Das haben unsere Freunde ja mal wieder super hin bekommen!*  
*Was ist denn?* Caleb kam aus der kleinen Küche seiner Wohnung und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Sie deutete auf den Artikel. *Das steht heute morgen in allen Zeitungen. Hätten sie nicht noch ein bißchen warten können, bevor sie die Presse informieren?* Caleb zuckte mit den Achseln. *Lange hätten sie es doch sowieso nicht geheimhalten können. In spätestens zwei Monaten wäre Saras Bauch doch nicht mehr zu verstecken gewesen. Was regst du dich eigentlich so darüber auf? Dich betrifft das ganze doch überhaupt nicht!* *Schön wärs!* Judith war nicht zu bremsen. *Alleine auf dem Weg hierher haben mich bestimmt vier Reporter angequatscht.  
Wie ist der Zustand ihrer Freundin? Was halten sie von dieser plötzlichen Entscheidung? Planen sie nun auch zu heiraten... und so weiter und so fort! Ich werde dabei noch wahnsinnig! Am liebsten würde ich für ein paar Tage verschwinden! Solange bis sich die Aufregung wieder etwas gelegt hat.*  
*Kein Problem.* Caleb grinste. *Ich hatte sowieso ein Attentat auf dich vor. Wir haben doch übermorgen ein verlängertes Wochenende. Ich wollte die Chance nutzen und nach Whangarei fahren. Meine family besuchen. Bei Gelegenheit wollt ich dich ihnen vorstellen. Immerhin kennen sie dein Gesicht nur aus Magazinen und es wird höchste Zeit das zu ändern.*  
*Du bist genial!* Judiths gute Laune war augenblicklich zurückgekehrt. *Ich muss nur noch mit Mary darüber reden. Aber ich denke sie hat nichts dagegen. Sie ist sowieso ständig dran, ich soll mir mal wieder ein freies Wochenende nehmen. Also, wann fahren wir los?* 

*Ihr fahrt nach Whangarei? Wann? Ach so, am Wochenende.* Sara streifte mit dem schnurlosen Telefon durch die Wohnung und plauderte mit Judith.  
Dwayne saß im Schlafzimmer und lernte seinen Text. *Dann müssen mein Mann und ich uns eben alleine amüsieren.* Sie lachte als sie Judiths Kommentar hörte. *Mit so etwas hatte ich gerechnet. Also dann, bis heute Nachmittag.* Sie legte auf.  
*Ah, die Post ist gekommen.* Sara bückte sich und hob den Stapel Briefe auf. *Cameron, Cameron, Cameron... Ca...* Sie stockte. *N*****r?!?*  
Überrascht drehte sie den großen, weißen Umschlag um. *BonPrix? Was wollen die denn von mir?* Neugierig holte sie den Brieföffner und öffnete ihn. Ihr Gesicht nahm die gesunde Farbe eines Schneemanns an, als sie die Zeilen überflog. *Oh mein Gott. Das ist ein Scherz, oder?* Ungläubig lies sie sich aufs Sofa fallen.   
Dwayne kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. *Bin soweit. Du kannst mich abhö...* Er stockte als sein Blick auf Sara fiel. *Was ist denn?* *Hier! Lies!* Sie reichte ihm mit zitternden Fingern den Brief. *Sag mir, dass das kein Traum ist!* Dwayne las das Schreiben und begann zu strahlen. *Hey Babe! Das ist doch fantastisch!* Er umarmte seine Verlobte. *Ich wusste doch schon immer das du das Zeug zum Model hast.* 

*Ich finde das nicht witzig.* Sara runzelte die Stirn. *Model für Umstandsmoden. Ich bin gerade im zweiten Monat. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass ich bald aussehe wie eine Bowlingkugel mit Beinen.* Dwayne lachte. *Hey Süße, keine Panik. Das dauert doch alles noch. Und wenn es so weit ist, bist du eine verheiratete Bowlingkugel mit Beinen und dem Nachnamen Cameron. Alles halb so wild.* Nun musste auch Sara grinsen. *Du Blödmann. Ich hatte eigentlich Protest gegen die Kugel erwartet. Aber na gut. Du willst Krieg, du kannst ihn haben.*  
Sie nahm eins der Sofakissen und warf es nach Dwayne; ein Volltreffer. Er wollte gerade zurückschlagen, als Sara aufstand. *Sorry, Waffenstillstand. Ich will gerade Judith anrufen; sie wird sauer, wenn sie nicht die erste ist, die es erfährt.* Sie gab Dwayne einen Kuss und verschwand dann mit dem Telefon im Flur. *Ja bitte?* Judith klang nicht gerade freundlich.  
*Hi, ich bin's. Sorry wenn ich dich bei etwas *wichtigem* störe, aber ich muss dir was erzählen.*  
*Mach's bitte kurz, Mausi, ich muss noch meine Tasche packen und Cal holt mich in einer halben Stunde ab.*   
*Ich werde Model.*  
*Ja, ja. Sehr lustig. Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für so was. Sag was los ist, oder ich lege auf.*   
*Das war kein Witz. Eben kam ein Brief mit der Post. Eine Anfrage, ob ich in fortgeschrittenem Stadium für Umstandssachen werben möchte. Hallo? Bist du noch da?*  
Judith war in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen.  
*Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein. Andere holen sich als Urlaubserinnerung kleine Schneekugeln oder ähnlichen Müll. Aber nicht du. Du schaffst dir einen Ehemann, ein Kind und einen Katalog mit unförmiger Mode an. Nicht schlecht.*   
*Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich dich angerufen habe, Judith. Es war ja von vornherein klar, dass du nur einen gemeinen Kommentar dafür übrig hast.*   
*Nein, nein. So war das gar nicht gemeint. Mir ist nur gerade wieder aufgefallen wie absurd das alles ist. Wir sind hergekommen um unser Englisch zu verbessern und um vielleicht mal einen Blick auf ein paar TT-Stars werfen zu können. Und jetzt, jetzt bist du verlobt und ich werde heute Cals Eltern vorgestellt. Apropos, habt ihr schon mit Dwaynes Eltern gesprochen? Kennst du sie überhaupt schon?*  
*Ich habe sie bei der Preisverleihung mal kurz vorbeihuschen sehen. Leider sind wir nicht dazu gekommen uns bekannt zu machen. Ich wette sie sind stinksauer, dass sie nun auch von der Hochzeit durch die Zeitung erfahren mussten.*   
*Ich möchte nicht in Dwaynes Haut stecken, wenn sie sich melden. Männer sind ja so feige. Oh, ich muss mich jetzt echt verabschieden, sonst werde ich nie fertig.*   
*Ist okay. Viel Spaß und benimm dich.*  
*Tu ich doch immer. Bis Montag im Café (Stammtreff der Tribehühner *g*).*  
*Bis Montag, ciao.* 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 

*Und was sagt sie?* fragte Dwayne, als Sara wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. *Das Übliche. Du kennst sie doch. Soll ich dir jetzt den Text abfragen?* *Ja, bitte.* Er gab ihr das Drehbuch, setzte sich in Positur, atmete tief durch und fing an:  
*Cloe, I know that you like Ved...*  
*I love him, Bray.*  
*You are too young to know what love is.*  
*And what about you and Amber? You weren't much older when…*  
Ein Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach sie. *Ich gehe schon.* Dwayne sprang auf und rannte zur Tür.  
Sara konnte nicht sehen wer da stand, denn Dwayne versperrte ihr die Sicht. Doch seinem Benehmen zu urteilen, verhieß dieser Besuch nichts gutes. Und sie hatte recht mit dieser Vermutung.   
*Mom, was machst du denn hier?* 

*Bist du nervös?* Lächelnd sah Caleb auf seine Freundin die aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. *Meine Eltern beißen nicht und meine Geschwister wurden für heute ausquartiert, damit sie sich nicht direkt auf dich stürzen. Bereit?* *Nein!* murmelte Judith, als Caleb laut an der Tür klopfte. Nervös umklammerte sie seine Hand. *Hey Mom! Rate mal wer hier ist!* *Dumme Frage!* Judith grinste. *Du hast dich doch groß angekündigt.* *Oh nein!* Caleb zog einen Flunsch. *Das macht ja die ganze Überraschung kaputt.* Judith lachte. Caleb hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser. Die ganze Fahrt nach Whangarei hatte sie nur stumm neben ihm gesessen; richtig ungewohnt.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine freundliche wirkende Frau kam heraus. Sie stürmte auf Caleb zu und drückte ihn an sich. Dabei redete sie so schnell auf ihn ein, dass Judith nicht ein einziges Wort verstand. Endlich gelang es Caleb sich zu befreien. Während er nach Atem rang schob er Judith mit sanfter Gewalt auf seine Mutter zu.  
*Mom, das ist meine Freundin Judith. Lass dich nicht täuschen. Normal ist sie nicht so schüchtern.* *Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Ross. Und ich bin nicht schüchtern sondern nur etwas unsicher.* *Unsicher?* Calebs Mutter lachte. *Aber warum das den, Kind?* *Na ja.* Judith lächelte leicht. *Ich wäre wütend wenn ich aus der Zeitung erfahren müsste, dass mein Sohn eine neue Freundin hat.* *Ach deswegen. Warum sollte ich deshalb auf dich wütend sein?* Sie schob Caleb und Judith ins Haus. *Du kannst ja nichts dafür das mein Spross kein Benehmen hat.* Sie grinste schelmisch. *Jetzt kommt schon rein! Das Essen ist lange fertig. Gab es einen Stau oder warum seit ihr so spät?* 

Bei Dwayne und Sara war die Stimmung nicht ganz so locker. Seine Mutter saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, während sich die beiden in der Küche fast auf die Füße traten, während sie Kaffe kochten und nach irgendetwas zu Knabbern suchten.   
*Sie ist sauer. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.* Sara war leichenblass geworden. *Ach was.* Dwayne winkte ab. *Warum sollte sie?*  
*Warum?* Sara stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. *Du bist lustig Schatz. Sie hat gerade aus der Presse erfahren, dass du verlobt bist und Vater wirst. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde dich übers Knie legen und ordentlich durchlassen.* *Keine schlechte Idee,. Kleines. Ich glaube das lasse ich mir durch den Kopf gehen.* Dwaynes Mutter stand in der Küchentür und amüsierte sich königlich über Dwaynes und Saras erschrockene Gesichter. Sara fasste sich als erste wieder. *Mrs. Cameron, sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie leid uns alles tut. Wir hätten viel früher zu ihnen kommen sollen. Ich kann verstehen wenn sie jetzt wütend sind.*  
Dwayne sagte gar nichts und starrte konzentriert auf seine Schuhspitzen. Genau wie Sara wartete er auf eine Reaktion seiner Mutter. Die hatte mit unbeweglicher Miene zugehört, als Sara sich entschuldigt hatte.   
Doch jetzt huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, dann fing sie an zu lachen. *Ihr glaubt deshalb bin ich hier? Weil ich sauer bin?* Synchrones Kopfnicken.  
Mrs. Cameron schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf. *Also wirklich, Kinder. Ihr kommt auf Ideen. Sohn, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte du kennst mich besser. Ich bin hier um meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter kennen zu lernen. Immerhin werde ich dank ihr Großmutter.*  
*Mom.* Dwayne räusperte sich. *Ich denke ich muss dir nicht erklären, dass ich an dieser Situation nicht ganz unbeteiligt bin.* Er grinste. *Du bist wirklich nicht sauer?*   
*Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Nein, bin ich nicht. Jetzt komm her.* Sie ging auf Dwayne zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Sara stand da und kam sich etwas verloren vor. Da wurde auch sie umarmt. Mrs. Cameron lächelte. *Nicht so schüchtern. Du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie. Ach Kinder ich freue mich so.* Dwayne atmete erleichtert auf. *Und wir erst, Mom. Und wir erst.* 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 

Ein paar Tage später:  
*... und dann hatte er es auf einmal furchtbar eilig. Von wegen tät ihm ja leid, aber er hätte jetzt einen Termin, der wäre echt super wichtig; er würde dann morgen kommen.* Verbittert ließ Judith sich auf eine Bank fallen. Sie hatte mit Caleb telefoniert und der hatte sie ziemlich schroff abgewiesen. Jetzt klagte sie Sara ihr Leid.  
*Sag mir was ich davon halten soll. Er wollte mir noch nicht einmal erklären worum es bei diesem Termin geht.* Sie seufzte. *Lass den Kopf nicht hängen.* Sara setzte sich neben sie und versuchte ihre beste Freundin aufzuheitern. *Vielleicht geht's um eine neue Rolle und er war einfach aufregt oder er musste zum Zahnarzt oder so... Vor so etwas bin ich auch immer unaustehlich...*  
*Zahnarzt? Was soll daran wichtig sein?* *Ach keine Ahnung... Du weißt schon was ich meine. Rede morgen mit ihm, und du wirst sehn, dass etwas völlig harmloses dabei rumkommt.* *Meinst du?* *Aber klar.* Sara lächelte zuversichtlich. *Jetzt komm endlich. Immerhin wollen wir doch ein Brautkleid für mich aussuchen.* *Oh nein.* Judith verdrehte zum Spaß die Augen. *Das hatte ich verdrängt.* *Du bist doch nur neidisch.*   
Sara hakte sich bei ihr unter und gemeinsam bummelten sie weiter durch Wellington City. 

*Wow! Das Kleid ist die Wucht.* Begeistert umrundete Judith ein hauchfeines Gebilde aus Spitze und Satin. *Tz...* Sara schüttelte den Kopf. *Hast du den Preis gesehen?*  
*Den Preis...* Judith rollte mit den Augen. *Du heiratest einen der bekanntesten Kerle dieses Landes... Alle Augen New Zealands werden auf euch gerichtet sein... ihr werdet die Titelblätter aller Zeitungen schmücken... die Fernsehsender werden sich um die Übertragungsrechte schlagen... es wird DIE Traumhochzeit des Jahres... und DU denkst an den Preis.* Mit einer dramatischen Geste ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. *Du MUSST einfach etwas besonderes tragen. Was meinst du was das für einen Klatsch gibt, wenn du in einem billig Kleid von Takko aufläufst???*  
*Ist ja gut.. Ich habs verstanden...* Sara klang leicht genervt. *Aber mir GEFÄLLT der Fetzen NICHT!!!* *Fetzen? Pöh...* Ihre Freundin mimte die Beleidigte, um aber sofort wieder fröhlich aufzuspringen. *Dann eben das hier! Weißer Samt...* *Samt??? Ich glaub du spinnst. Es ist Sommer... Weißt du wie warm das Zeug ist???* Sara schüttelte den Kopf. *Das du auch immer was zu meckern hast! Wie wär's hier mit?* Judith gab nicht auf.  
*Hmm. Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist das alles noch nicht so ganz wie ich mir das vorstelle.* Unzufrieden ließ sich Sara auf einen Hocker sinken. *Och... wir können doch noch weitersuchen...* Die Stimme ihrer Freundin klang leicht bissig. *Immerhin ist das hier erst das vierte Geschäft! Echt Sara... das individuelle Kleid das allen deinen Wünschen entspricht wirst du nicht kriegen.*  
*Vielleicht doch...* Saras Miene hellte sich plötzlich auf. *Ich hab da eine Idee. Los komm!* Sie sprang auf und zog die völlig perplexe Judith aus dem Geschäft. 

*Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter. Was hast du dir wieder für eine kranke Spinnerei einfallen lassen?* Judith räkelte sich bequem auf ihrem Stuhl und sah Sara über den Tisch erwartungsvoll an. *Also...* Ihre Freundin wollte gerade beginnen als der Kellner des Cafés erschien. *Ihr Capuccino.* *Vielen Dank!* Sara lächelte freundlich. *Ich warte!* Judith war schon ganz hibbelig.  
*Tja... Da ich mein Traumkleid ihm Geschäft wohl nicht kriege muss ich es mir eben woanders besorgen.* Sara grinste breit. *Die einfachste Methode ist es mir schneidern zu lassen!* *Schneidern? Von wem denn? Dwaynes Mum?* Judith nippte gelangweilt an ihrer Tasse. Und sie hatte gedacht jetzt käme etwas interressantes.  
*Blödsinn!* Sara schüttelte energisch den Kopf. *Ich frage Gavin. Er kümmert sich beim Dreh um einen Teil der Kostüme!* *Gavin! Ah ja.* Judith klang skeptisch. *Und du meinst er hat neben seiner Arbeit noch Zeit für en Hochzeitskleid?!?* Ihre Freundin zuckte mit den Achseln. *Fragen kostet ja nichts!* *Stimmt! Aber ich würde das ganze erstmal mit Dwayne besprechen. Bevor der nachher einen Ausraster kriegt...* *Natürlich! Als wenn ich daran nicht gedacht hätte.* Sara sah auf die Uhr. *Gleich sechs! Ich denke wir machen uns mal langsam auf die Socken.* *Von mir aus.* Judith trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. *Die Rechnung bitte!*   
Keine drei Minuten später verließen die beiden das Café. *Also dann bis morgen!* Judith umarmte Sara zum Abschied. *Kommst du nicht mit nach Hause?* Die warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. *Nein! Ich will noch bei Caleb vorbei. Ich muss das jetzt klären, sonst mach ich heute nacht kein Auge zu.* *Okay! Ruf mich später an, ja? Dann sag ich dir auch was Dwayne von meinem Plan hält!* *Ist in Ordnung. Bis später!* 

*Tz... Warum muss dieses Haus nur so viele Treppen haben?* Genervt stieg Judith die Stufen zu Calebs Wohnung hinauf. Warum musste er auch im dritten Stock wohnen? Und warum gab es keinen Aufzug? Sie seufzte. *Endlich oben!* Erleichtert drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich öffnete Caleb die Tür.  
*Judith. Was für eine Überrraschung...* Sein Lächeln war irgendwie gequält. *Was machst du denn hier?* *Nichts besonderes. Ich wollte dich nur besuchen. Kann ich reinkommen?*  
*Tja, weißt du... das ist im Moment...* *Caleb? Kommst du?* Eine weibliche Stimme ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Judith wurde blass. *Ich verstehe!*  
Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. *Judith!* Von unten ertönte ein knallen, als die Haustür ins Schloß fiel.  
*Verdammt!* Caleb lehnte den Kopf an den Türrahmen. *Das hab ich ja mal wieder super hingekriegt!* 


	19. Chapter 19

html body center Chapter 19:/centerp *Hallo? Wer da?* Sara kam in einem Affenzahn aus dem Bad gesprintet. Eigentlich hatte sie gerade Badewasser einlaufen lasen wollen, als ihr Handy los geklingelt hatte. br *Jetzt ist es klar. Er will Schluss machen. Er hat `ne andere!* Judith war total hysterisch. Sara wurde aus diesen dahin geworfenen Sätzen nicht schlau. *Ganz ruhig, Mausi. Beruhige dich erst einmal. Komm vorbei und erzähl mir alles in Ruhe.* schlug sie vor. *Wann kannst du hier sein?* br *Quasi... jetzt.* Es klingelte an der Tür. *Typisch. Gedankenübertragung.* Sara legte grinsend auf und ging zur Tür.br Judith sah genauso aufgelöst aus, wie sie geklungen hatte. Ohne weitere Vorrede lief sie ins Wohnzimmer durch und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. p align=center *Ich war eben bei ihm.* begann sie ohne Umschweife. *Er war nicht gerade sehr erfreut mich zu sehen. Um es mal freundlich auszudrücken. Und während er also versucht mich möglichst elegant wieder loszuwerden, ertönt aus dem Wohnzimmer eine fremde Stimme. Eine fremde FRAUENSTIMME, natürlich. Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass alles bestimmt ganz harmlos ist. Das habe ich mir auf dem Weg hierhin tausendmal gesagt und mit jedem Mal habe ich mir weniger geglaubt. Ich will keine guten Ratschläge, ich will dass du ihn mit mir zusammen beschimpfst.* br *Okay, mal langsam.* Sara stand der Mund offen vor Staunen. So wütend hatte sie Judith das letze Mal gesehen, als sich ihre kleine Schwester auf das *geheiligte* Caleb-Poster gesetzt hatte, dass sie im London- Urlaub gekauft hatte und ihm damit `ne Falte auf der Stirn verpasst hatte. br *Hör zu Judith. Ich weiß nicht was da abläuft. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher das Caleb NICHT fremdgeht. Also reg dich erst einmal etwas ab, bevor du hier in meinem Wohnzimmer an einer Herzattacke stirbst. So eine negative Schlagzeile kurz vor der Hochzeit wäre nicht so prickelnd.* br *Blöde Kuh.* Judith hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben. *Du nimmst meine Probleme nicht ernst. Es sind nur noch sechs Wochen bis ich nach Hause muss, schon vergessen. DU bist bald offizielle Neuseeländerin, aber ich muss zurück nach *Good ol' Germany*. Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, dass ich diese sechs Wochen die mir noch hier bleiben mit meinem Freund verbringe? Er könnte mit dem Fremdgehen wenigstens warten, bis ich im Flieger sitze.* br *Ach Süße.* Sara nahm ihre beste Freundin in den Arm. *Warte noch etwas ab, bevor du deinen Freund zum Teufel wünschst. Er weiß ja jetzt, dass du misstrauisch bist und das er Erklärungsbedarf hat. Ich wette es klärt sich alles auf.*br *Schrecklich.* Judith verdrehte die Augen. *Sind das die Schwangerschaftshormone oder warum redest du wie Dr. Sommer persönlich? Ich wollte bei dir Dampf ablassen. Aber das ist jetzt auch hinfällig, denn leider hast du ja recht. Können wir also jetzt das Thema wechseln? Was ist jetzt mit deinem Kleid? Was hat Dwayne gesagt? Oder wichtiger; was hat Gavin gesagt?*br *Also....* Saras Grinsen war so breit, dass sie sich eigentlich jedes weitere Wort hätte schenken können. *Dwayne hatte nichts dagegen. Ich glaube er hat genug Sorgen einen Anzug zu finden. Gavin musste ich echt bearbeiten, aber dann hat er schließlich ja gesagt. Morgen wird Maß genommen und in drei Wochen soll ich zur ersten Anprobe kommen. Ist das nicht super?* br *Ja, wirklich toll.* Judith war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders und bekam nur am Rand mit, was ihre Freundin ihr erzählte. Wenn Caleb sich nicht bald meldete, um ihr die Sache zu erklären, konnte er ihr gestohlen bleiben... /p /body /html 


	20. Chapter 20

center Chapter 20:/centerp *Hi Babe!*br *Du!* Judith war nicht gerade erfreut ihren Freund zu sehen. *Ich hoffe du bist hier um mir zu erklären wer die reizende Frau in deinem Wohnzimmer war!* Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie ins Haus und ließ ihn ziemlich bedeppert im Eingang stehn.br *Was ist? Kommst du oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?* *Nein!* Caleb folgte ihr und stand nun etwas unschlüssig im Flur herum. Irgendwann wurde es Judith zu blöd. Mit einem genervten Seufzen schob sie Caleb ins Wohnzimmer. *Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Ich bin gespannt!* Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. br *Also... äh...* Caleb fühlte sich etwas verloren, bis er sich in einem Sessel niederließ. *Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich hereinbitten,* begann er nervös. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehn. *...aber du bist ja direkt wieder verschwunden. Die Frau war meine Cousine aus Auckland. Sie war für einen Tag in der Stadt und hat mich besucht. Ich weiß ja nicht wen du in meinem Wohnzimmer vermutet hast!* br *Sehr interressant!* Judith verschränkte die Arme. *Und diese windige, absolut obskurre Geschichte muss ich dir jetzt glauben?* *Du MUSST überhaupt nichts.* Caleb machte sich auf eine längere Disskussion gefasst. *Du brauchst es mir nicht glauben, Judith! Aber ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Du bist nur noch sechs Wochen hier und die möchte ich mit dir genießen. In einer Woche ist die neue Staffel abgedreht und dann habe ich endlich Zeit für dich! Lass uns diese kostbare Zeit bitte nicht mit streiten verschwenden.*br Damit hatte er schon so gut wie gewonnen. Judiths Wut verrauchte fast völlig. *Ich will mich doch auch nicht streiten.* Sie seufzte. *Aber was würdest du denken, wenn ich plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für dich hätte und dich ständig abwimmeln würde? Und dann kommst du vorbei und im Wohnzimmer sitzt ein völliger fremder Kerl! Sag mir nicht, dass dich das kalt lassen würde!* br *Na gut! Du hast Recht. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du einen merkwürdigen Eindruck gewonnen hast.* Er stand auf uns setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa. Vorsichtig legte er den Arm um sie, als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn abreißen und darauf herumtrampeln. Doch glücklicherweise geschah nichts dergleichen.br *Stimmt, kein Wunder!* Judith legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. *Schließen wir einen Waffenstillstand! Sara würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall kriegen, wenn wir bei der Hochzeit Zoff haben. Sie ist eine wandelnde Hormonbombe und ich will nicht der Auslöser für eine Explosion sein. Aber denk daran: Du bist auf Bewährung. Wenn du auch nur falsch atmest, mach ich dir die Hölle heiß!* br *Klingt interressant.* Caleb beugte sich grinsend vor und wollte sie küssen. Doch Judith zog den Kopf weg. *Ich meine das ernst, Cal! Wenn du mir das Herz brichst, brech ich dir was anderes!* *Oh... Okay!* Caleb startete einen erneuten Versuch. *Caleb! Nimm mich gefälligst ernst!* *Ich nehme dich ernst. Und im Moment versuche ich ernthaft dich zu küssen. Wenn du also bitte aufhörn würdest rumzuzappeln...* br *Na gut.* Judith verkniff sich ein Grinsen, um nicht an Glaubwürdigkeit zu verlieren. *Na also...* murmelte Caleb als er sie näher zu sich zog. *In sechs Wochen werde ich dir die Wahrheit sagen.* fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 


	21. Chapter 21

center Chapter 21:/centerp *Auf deinen letzten Abend in Freiheit.* Judith hob ihr Cocktailglas. *Und sorry das es für dich nur Alkoholfrei gibt.*br p Es war der Abend vor der Hochzeit und die Freundinnen hatten Sara in der Wohnung *überfallen* und mitgeschleppt, nur fünf Minuten nachdem die Jungs mit Dwayne verschwunden waren. Jetzt saßen Sara, Judith, Nina, Meryl, Laura, Toni und Tori in einer Cocktailbar und amüsierten sich königlich. Sara wunderte sich nur das Judith ständig auf die Uhr sah. Auf was wartete sie bloß?br Dann, um kurz nach zehn, stand ihre beste Freundin abermals auf. *So, Sara.* sagte sie und lächelte schelmisch. *Jetzt haben wir eine Überraschung für dich. Schön stillhalten.* Sie ging einmal um Sara herum und verband ihr die Augen. Sara wurde mulmig.br *Wenn gleich ein Stripper vor mir steht bringe ich euch um.* sagte sie lachend. *Keine Sorge, es wird sich keiner ausziehen... außer vielleicht Nina wenn sie für den Rest des Abends in dem Tempo weitertrinkt...* Judiths Stimme klang aufeinmal weit entfernt, als würde sie etwas von draußen holen, dann plötzlich war sie wieder ganz nah. *So, jetzt Augen auf!*br Sara nahm die Augenbinde ab... und traute ihren Augen nicht. *Mom, was machst du denn hier?* Mit einem Aufschrei sprang sie auf und fiel der blonden Frau um den Hals. *Ich dachte du könntest nicht kommen.* *Tja...* Saras Mutter lächelte. *Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Du heiratest, da muss ich doch kommen und außerdem konnte ich diese beiden Katastrophenweiber nicht alleine fliegen lassen.* Erst jetzt bemerkte Sara ihre beiden Schulfreundinnen Alex und Steffi (Dwayne verzweifelte jeden Monat über der Telefonrechnung, da jede Woche ein Telefonat mindestens Muss war), die mit einem breiten Grinsen aus der Garderobe auftauchten. *Sara- Chan!*br Alex umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass Sara fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie hatte mittlerweile vor Rührung Tränen in den Augen. *Wie habt ihr das nur hinbekommen? Ein Flug hierher ist doch scheißteuer.* *Ganz einfach.* In Judiths Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Stolz mit. *Ich habe Cal und Dwayne darauf angesetzt, dass Cloud 9 die Flüge für die Familie und Freunde übernimmt; immerhin wollen die ja die Hochzeit übertragen. Und tadaa... es hat geklappt. Dein Dad und dein Bruder kommen übrigens morgen früh an und werden pünktlich zur Trauung in der Kirche sitzen.*br *Jetzt ist aber genug.* ging Steffi dazwischen. *Stell uns lieber mal vor. Und dann trinken wir einen auf die einzige Braut, die morgen früh kotzt, ohne einen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken zu haben.* *Sehr witzig, Steffi. Also das sind Nina, Meryl, Laura, Toni und Tori. Judith kennt ihr ja...* p *Und füllt mich bloß nicht ab. Ich heirate morgen und muss fit sein.* Dwayne stellte sein Glas ab und schaute in die Runde, sofern das zu dieser Stunde noch möglich war. *Ohje...* Caleb lachte schadenfroh. br *Das hättest du uns vielleicht vor fünf Stunden und den... Unmengen von Bier sagen sollen...* 


	22. Chapter 22

center Chapter 22:/centerp Der Tag der Hochzeit:br *Scheiße nochmal! Wo sind diese verdammten Schuhe?* Wild vor sich hin fluchend versuchte Judith unter das Bett zu kriechen. Warum musste Sara die Dinger auch quer durchs Zimmer pfeffern?br Währenddessen war die Braut mit ganz anderen Problemen beschäftigt. Sara stand verzweifelt vor dem Spiegel. *Verfluchte Augenringe. So viel Make-up gibt's in ganz NewZealand nicht, dass ich die überschminken könnte. Überhaupt ist das alles nur deine Schuld. Wenn du nicht mit dieser blöden Abschiedswas-weiß-ich-Party gekommen wärst...* br *Habs sie!* Triumphierend hielt Judith das Paar weiße Pumps in die Luft. *Im übrigen hab nicht ich dir gesagt, du sollst bis morgens um FÜNF mit deinen Freundinnen eine Tour durch ganz Wellington machen. Es gibt bestimmt keinen Barkeeper mehr, der uns nicht mit Vornamen kennt! Demnächst werden wir wahrscheinlich alle mit Handschlag und Gejohle begrüßt wenn wir irgendwo hinkommen.* *So wie Nina abgegangen ist, kein wunder. Aber egal. In ein paar Stunden kennt mich sowieso das ganze Land. Machst du mir bitte den Reißverschluß zu?* *Logisch!* (Switsch)br *Wow! Du siehst fantastisch aus.* Judith trat ein paar Schritte zurück. *So ein Blödsinn.* Sara sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. *Das sitzt überhaupt nicht. Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Die Frisur will auch nicht halten und man sieht meine Augenringe.* br *Sie endlich still!* Ihre Freundin wurde langsam, aber sicher aggressiv. *Das Kleid passt wie angegoßen, immerhin wurde es für dich angefertigt; die Frisur sitzt tiptop, die Visagistin kommt jede Minute und die einzige die sich hier beschweren könnte bin jawohl ich. Ich sitze hier nämlich immer noch im Jogginganzug und in einer Stunde fängt die Zeremonie an. Sag mir mal wie ich das schaffen soll!!!* p Trotz aller Hektik schafften sie es (in Topzustand) pünktlich zur Zeremonie vor der Kirche zu stehen. Alles wartete schon gespannt auf die Braut und als Sara aus dem Wagen stieg brach ein regelrechtes Blitzlichtgewitter aus.br Stolz nahm ihr Vater sie in Empfang und geleitete die nervöse Sara den Mittelgang hinunter zu Dwayne, der nicht weniger nervös schien. p *Oh mein Gott ist das süß!* Verlegen wischte sich Judith eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Die Trauung war vorbei und das frischvermählte Ehepaar stand nun auf den Stufen vor der Kirche und küsste sich.br *Also wirklich,* Nina erschien wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr. *Das ich das noch erleben darf. Die Queen Zynisch wird rührseelig.*br *Es ist ja nicht nur die Hochzeit.* Judith schniefte. *Übermorgen flieg ich nach Hause. Und wer weiß wann ich euch alle wiedersehe.* p Zwei Tage später:br *Verdammt! Wo bleibt er nur?* Judith sah sich nervös auf dem Rollfeld um. *Passagiere für den Flug B609 über Sidney nach Frankfurt, bitte einsteigen.* ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern.br *Okay! Dann mal los.* Der Abschied von Sara, Dwayne, Mary, Nina und Nick schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Immer wieder wanderte Judiths Blick zum Eingang des Flughafens. Wo blieb Caleb? Schließlich war sie mit allen Umarmungen, Küsschen und Abschiedswünschen durch. br Langsam nahm sie ihre Tasche und bestieg das Flugzeug. br Schnell hatte sie ihren Platz gefunden und starrte gedankenverloren nach draußen. Sie hoffte noch immer er würde auftauchen. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.br *Entschuldigung. Ist hier noch frei?* Ohne aufzusehen nickte Judith. Ihr Blick lag immer noch auf Sara und den anderen. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Schluchzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters. Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. *Hey Babe. Stop crying!* Auch das noch! Eine dämliche Anmache. Na der Flug konnte ja noch heiter werden. br *DON'T touch me!* zischte sie wütend. *I'm not your Babe, so leave me alone! Ansonsten werde ich unfreundlich, kapiert?* *Okay.* Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen. Judith atmete auf. Ein Problem weniger. Aber es blieben ja noch einige übrig. Caleb hatte sie versetzt. Er hatte ihr doch hoch und heilig versprochen zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Oder von der Zeit nicht geschafft. Oder er... Nein, sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. br Das Flugzeug begann das Rollfeld hinunterzufahren. Dann hob es ab und Sara und die anderen waren bald nur noch kleine Pünktchen. Als die Maschine die Wolkendecke durchbrach und die letzten Lichter Wellingtons unter ihnen verschwanden, riss Judith sich zusammen. Entschloßen wischte sie die Tränen weg und richtete sich auf. Zeit ihren "netten" Nachbarn genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. br *Hi! Emotionale Krise überwunden?* Judith stockte der Atem. *C...Cal...Caleb?! Aber... aber...was machst du hier?* Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. *Ich seh bestimmt Gespenster. Oder ich träume. Du kannst einfach nicht echt sein.* br *Nein? Hm...* Er grinste und legte den Arm um sie. *Vielleicht kann ich dich so überzeugen.* Er küsste sie zärtlich. Langsam dämmerte Judith das sie doch keinem Geist gegenüber saß. *Was machst du hier? Willst du nach Sidney?* Caleb schüttelte den Kopf. *Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich nach Deutschland.*br *Deutschland? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was willst du da?* *Studieren!* Er lachte als er Judiths völlig verwirrtes Gesicht sah. *Ich habe einen Studienkurs in Deutsch und Chemie belegt.* *Was ist mit The Tribe?* *Rausgeschrieben!*br *Und wo studierst du genau? Heidelberg?* *Nope!* das Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. *An einer kleinen Uni, in einer Kleinstadt, die rein zufällig nur ca. zehn Kilometer von deinem ZuHause entfernt liegt. Na? Was sagst du?* *Ich bin platt!* Judith konnte das Ganze noch nicht so recht fassen. Sie würde Caleb jeden Tag sehen können. *Wie hast du das alles organisiert? Ohne das ich irgendetwas mitbekommen habe?* br *Ich hatte Hilfe von einer alten Freundin. Sie hat vor zwei Jahren ein Semester in Deutschland studiert und wusste über alles Bescheid.* *Ah. Die sogenannte Kusine tipp ich mal.* Sie grinste. *Na ja...* Caleb druckste etwas herum. *Es sollte doch eine Überraschung werden.* *Das hat ja auch geklappt.* Glücklich lehnte Judith sich an ihn und schloß die Augen. In wenigen Stunden würden sie Deutschland erreichen.br Ein Traum war Wirklichkeit geworden. p align=center bTHE END/b p p Epilog:br Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggg! Ein durchdringender Klingelton hallte durch die kleine Studentenwohnung und riss Caleb und Judith aus dem Schlaf.br *Es ist deine Wohnung. Geh du ran.* Judith drehte sich um und schlief weiter, während Caleb schlaftrunken zum Telefon wankte.br *Ross!* *Dwayne! Du musst nicht so brüllen.* Er hielt das Telefon ein Stück von seinem Ohr weg. *Was heißt es ist soweit? - Ach sooo! Sag das doch gleich. Aber warum rufst du dann hier an? Falls dus vergessen haben solltest, wir sind am anderen Ende der Welt. Und wenn sie in den Wehen liegt, warum sagst du dann nicht ihrer Mutter Bescheid? - Ob du uns bei was gestört hast?!? JA! Beim schlafen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht! - Wie? Du erwartest jetzt also von uns, dass wir aufspringen und den nächsten Flug nach Wellington nehmen? Geht's dir zu gut?* br *Ich will erst ausschlafen.* Judith gähnte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. *Sag ihr sie soll die Knie zusammenkneifen bis wir da sind.* *Das hättest du ihr mal vor neun Monaten sagen sollen.* Caleb wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder an Dwayne. *Wir kommen so schnell es geht.* br Er legte auf und ging zurück zum Bett. *Tja Süße! Sieht so aus als ginge es wieder nach Neu Seeland!* 


End file.
